Playing With Flames
by MissTuffcy
Summary: -Sequel to Playing with Fire- A war is starting between Alaric and a less popular kingdom Cirala. What happens when the prince's family is the main target? Will Hiei be able to protect them? Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language. -Additional summary inside-
1. Prologue

MissTuffcy: 2nd fic! Sequel is here. Aren't you happy? :D

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Prologue

0000000000000000000000

-Past: 5 Years-

Kurama smiled down at the kit in his arms. He was propped up on the bed by a bunch of pillows. He was holding his little girl. She had wide gold eyes and a tuff of black hair. She had black fluffy ears on top of her head and a black tail behind her. Her name was Blossom. Kurama looked at Hiei who was staring down at their son. The boy had a tuff of silver hair. He was lacking the fox features but he had Kurama's bright gold eyes. His name was Wistar (1)(Only because Fuji wanted to name him). "They're beautiful…" Fuji said. He was standing on the other side of the bed from Hiei. He smiled at the two.

"Thanks." Hiei smiled at his father. Fuji held is hands out to take the kit from Kurama. Kurama reluctantly gave the man his daughter.

"You should rest, Kurama." Fuji said. He looked at the door way and motioned the two people standing there in. They pulled in two cribs. Fuji placed Blossom in one and Hiei placed Wistar in the other. Kurama yawned. Hiei smiled at him. Fuji ruffled Hiei's hair. "I'll be heading out, boy. I'll be back in a little while. Think you can handle things here?" Hiei nodded. "Good, I'll have Kuro help out as well." Fuji nodded and walked out the door. Hiei looked back at Kurama. The fox fell asleep sitting upright. Hiei chuckled.

* * *

-Present: 5 years later-

"Daddy!" Blossom squealed as Hiei walked into the garden. Kurama, Blossom, and Wistar were at their usual place, relaxing in the rose fields. Blossom pounced on her father. Hiei chuckled.

"How's my little girl?" Hiei kissed her on the forehead.

"I made that!" She pointed to a small sprout with a single blossom on it in the rose field. Hiei's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Momma showed me how!" Hiei looked to Kurama who smiled. Hiei looked to Wistar who sat quietly next to Kurama.

"What about you Wistar?" Hiei asked. Wistar pointed at a full grown Wisteria tree. Hiei's eyes widened. He looked at Kurama for confirmation and Kurama nodded. 'Amazing…' Hiei mouthed. He walked over to Kurama and sat down next to him with Blossom in his lap. Kurama leaned his head against Hiei's shoulder and closed his eyes. Wistar snuggled up to Kurama's side. Hiei smiled, obvious to the yellow eyes that stared at them from the shadows of the garden.

* * *

"Any progress?"

"Well there is some."

"Speak."

"I may have found a possible weakness."

"Which would be…?"

"Hiei. The prince of Alaric has a mate and two children."

"Really…?" A smirk.

"Yes, we can use this to our advantage."

"How do you plan we do this?"

"Well, we make demands and if out demands are not met, we torture the children and Hiei's mate. Cut a few limbs off and send them to Hiei and I'm sure the king would affected by this too."

"What an excellent plan!"

"I thought so too."

Evil laughter rang.

* * *

_How about that?_

_1: _The boy's name **Wistar** _\__wi(s)-__tar\_, also used as girl's name **Wistar**, is of German origin. Surname. Caspar Wistar was a prominent doctor in late 18th century Philadelphia, and taught at what became the University of Pennsylvannia. The flower wisteria was named after him. Author Owen Wister.


	2. ch1: Spark

MissTuffcy: Here is an update. I just wish more people reviewed. =[ No longer chapters until I get more reviews mwhaha! You'll be cursed by smaller chapters and slower reviews! MWJHAHAHAHHAHA.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Spark

0000000000000000000000

Hiei walked into his father's private office chamber. Fuji looked up and stared at Hiei. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked exhausted. Hiei took a seat in front of his father and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted Hiei…I can't do this anymore…" Fuji whispered. "I'm stepping down." Hiei's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm stepping down, Hiei. I wish not to be king anymore…It's just…too much now…" Fuji stared up at the ceiling. "Tonight, we'll hold a ceremony for your crowning."

"I'm going to be king?" Hiei asked, leaning back in the chair. Fuji looked at him and smiled.

"Hiei, you have a loving mate and two children. You're powerful, smart, and downright vicious when need be. You're my son after all." Fuji grinned. "You're ready. Don't worry about doing all this alone, I'll still be here. Kuronue too." Hiei nodded.

"Alright…I guess…" Fuji nodded.

"Good…"

* * *

Hiei sat bored-ly at this celebration. He was bored beyond believe. He looked at his mate and kids and noticed that they seemed to feel the same as him. He looked at his father and he shared a similar expression as he. "What was the point of this again?" Hiei whispered. Fuji sighed.

"You know…I don't even know anymore…it's just custom…a stupid one anyway." Fuji grumbled quietly. A water demon held up her glass and clinked it.

"My husband as something to say!" She announced proudly. The room grew quiet as they stared at her husband, another water demon.

"I must say that this is a joyous occasion! Our prince Hiei is finally coming of age to take the throne! Not only that, but he has found true love!" The demon at this, raised his glass at Kurama, who stared blankly at him. Hiei snickered. The demon cleared his throat. "We are sad that our kind has decided to step down but we know that he deserves a good rest from all the wonderful things he has done for us!"

"Kiss ass…" Kuronue and Fuji mumbled at the same time. They grinned at each other. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"So let us join in toast to our wonderful new king and queen and their children!" The man yelled lastly. The room erupted in cheers.

"Fucking finally!" Fuji hissed, rubbing his temples. "I might just kill myself right here in now if he didn't shut up…"

"And furthermore," The demon continued. Hiei and Fuji groaned.

"Shut your trap!" The pink haired demoness had appeared next to Fuji. Alice. She glared at the water demon. "We get all of that. Can't you see you're tiring his grace out," She motioned to Fuji who looked like he'd just fall right down then and there. "And you're agitated his lordship," She motioned to Hiei. "And you're boring the children and Lord Kurama!" She motioned to the 3 leaning against the wall who were getting ready to fall over. "Yes this is a joyous occasion but we don't have to friggen drag it out so long! This party has been going for 8 hours! What the fuck?" She screeched the last part. Everyone winced.

"Dammit, Siren servant! Shut your trap!" The water demon hissed.

"Actually, Alice is right." Fuji said. He rolled his eyes. "We're done here….everyone get the hell out! You don't have to go home but ya gotta get the hell out of here!" He grumbled and walked off.

"His lordship is tired and needs rest, tis why he is cranky right now," Alice explained as she shoo'ed the guests out, and the guards helped her as well. Hiei walked over to his mate and kids.

"Hey," Hiei whispered. Kurama stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked quietly. Hiei snickered and nodded. He picked up his mate bridal style and Kuronue picked up his kids. "Sleep?" Hiei nodded.

* * *

"Guess whaaat~"

"What? Speak!"

"Hiei has been crowned king of Alaric!"

"What of Fuji?"

"He stepped down!"

"This is great! Now all we have to do is get the fox and the children."

"How on earth shall we do this?"

"…I have a plan…." An evil grin.

* * *

_As I stated before….mwhwhahahahahahha! Short chapter! Mwhahahahha!_


	3. ch2: Fire

MissTuffcy: Please Review D: I makes me feel motivated more to keep writing. :D

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Fire

0000000000000000000000

"So, how does it feel to be king?" Kuronue asked, plopping in the seat in front of Hiei. Hiei looked up from the scroll in front of him.

"It is no different from my usual duties as prince. Besides the fact I no longer need to take lessons…..thank the gods…" Hiei mumbled the last part. Kuronue chuckled. Hiei frowned. "Why aren't you with Kurama and my kits?"

"Oh, Lord Fuji is with them in the garden. I thought I'd come and see how you were fairing while your fox is with his almightiness." Hiei snorted a laugh. "Anyway, have you heard?" Kuronue's sudden serious expression had Hiei tense.

"Heard of what?"

"The recent attacks on the Alaric borders?" Kuronue said. Hiei nodded. "Do you know who it is?"

"Well, we have an alliance with Tourin so it can't be them. And it also can't be Yomi's territory since his is located on the other side of where the attacks are happening." Hiei stated. He motioned down to the scrolls that littered the table. "I am well on my way to figuring out who exactly is the culprit." Hiei sighed.

"Ouch…How's about I round up our best spies and see what we can find out?" Kuronue said. Hiei frowned.

"I want someone with my mate at all times…." Hiei trailed off.

"Don't worry about that, Hiei. I got it covered." Kuronue said with a grin. He stood and bowed slightly. "I'll get right to it, m'lord." He waved and left the room. Hiei sighed and slumped back into his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. After awhile he heard the door open slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at the person entering the room. Shishiwakamaru. Hiei frowned.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "And where's your shadow?" Shishiwakamaru scowled slightly. He sighed and frowned instead.

"I just came back from a scouting mission," The imp demon started, walking into the room fully and closing the door behind. He sat gracefully in the chair in front of Hiei. "The demons that have been attacking the border are not from any of the main kingdoms, but from a kingdom that sits on the shared border of Tourin and Alaric. They call themselves Cirala." Shishiwakamaru said, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"So…Cirala, huh? How'd you figure this out?" Hiei leaned forward. Shishiwakamaru tensed, his face flushing red. He glared down at his lap and mumbled something.

"He got kidnapped basically," Someone said from the doorway. Hiei looked up and raised an eyebrow at the blonde demon leaning against the doorway. Suzuki. Hiei shook his head with a frown.

"It's not my fault they ganged up on me!" Shishiwakamaru hissed, glaring at Suzuki.

"Uh…huh…" Suzuki said. Hiei ran a hand through his head.

"Well….as long as you're not dead, I guess…" Hiei grumbled. "Unfortunately," He grumbled under his breath. Suzuki grinned.

"Come on, you." Suzuki said. "We've gotta get back to Kuro," Suzuki said. Shishiwakamaru huffed and stood. Hiei shook his head as he watched the two demons leave. His head slammed down into the table and groaned. He started when soft hands picked up his head. He stared up into the glittering gold of his mate's eyes. They shined with worry.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked quietly. Hiei sighed and nodded. He motioned his Mate around the desk. He scooted back away from the desk slightly and his mate slid into his lap. Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's neck. "I've missed you…" Hiei sighed and ran a hand through Kurama's hair.

"I'm sorry…I've been so busy with everything has been happening for the past few weeks, I've neglected you and the kits." Hiei said. He breathed in the scent that was his mate. He stiffened. He sniffed again. Something was off. "Kurama…"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Have you been to the healer as of late?" Kurama shook his head.

"Not since 2 weeks after our kits birth, why do you ask?" Kurama mumbled into Hiei's neck. Hiei pushed Kurama back slightly and placed a hand to his mate's stomach. Kurama watched him curiously. Silence fell around the room. Hiei looked up at Kurama with a bit of shock. Not only was there a slight baby bump, but he could feel Kurama's energy pooling into his stomach. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

"You're pregnant," Hiei stated, shock still evident in his voice. He stared into Kurama's eyes. Kurama nodded silently. "And….I've been too busy to noticed…." Hiei looked down guiltily at his mate's stomach. Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's neck and licked it lightly.

"It is not your fault…you were simply attending to your…kingly duties." Kurama said, pulling away and smiling at Hiei. Hiei frowned.

"Yeah, and ignoring my mate completely….as well as my kits…" Hiei sighed. He gently and slowly stood up as Kurama wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurama's feet hit the floor softly and he let go his mate and watched him with curious eyes. Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and silently led him out of the room.

* * *

Kuronue shook his head silently as he watched Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru argue with each other. He sighed and looked over the rest of the squad members. Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, and Ura Urashima. "So, what the hell are we beating up this time?" Momotaro asked. Kuronue glared at Suzuki and Shishi.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Kuronue growled. The two arguing demons shut themselves up immediately. "You're being put on guard duty for the royal family." Kuronue looked back and shook his head silently at the seething look Momotaro was giving him.

"What the hell do you mean royal guard? I want some damn action!" Momo growled angrily. Makintaro crossed his arms, a deep scowl set upon his face.

"I have to agree with Kuro here." Makintaro said. Suzuki and Ura crossed their arms as well. Ura stayed silent and Suzuki nodded his agreement. Shishi seemed to be the only one to not protest the decision.

"It has already been decided. The family needs powerful enough demons to stay here in the castle grounds to protect them should an attack fall on the castle." Kuronue said, glaring at them and daring them to speak up in protest. "I suggest you all shut it and do as you're told!" Kuronue looked at Shishi who was silently tugging at his hair. He nodded to the imp demon.

"The kits should be in their rooms, no telling momma fox is with them." Kuronue stated. Shishi nodded and took his leave. Kuronue turned back to the seething demons in front of him. He glared at them, the intensity of his glare could rival Hiei and Fuji's. "Do I make myself fucking clear?" He growled, referring to what he had said earlier. The other demons slowly complied. Kuronue jerked his head down the hall where Shishi had gone. "Follow him and don't screw up if you know what's best for you." The other demons grudgingly trudged after the imp demon.

* * *

Hiei watched as his mate's back arched as he cried out in pleasure. Not a moment later did the fox slump down against his chest. Hiei hissed his completion, filling his mate with his warm seed. The fox on top of him shuddered pleasantly. Hiei kissed the slumped over fox on his forehead. He rubbed his mate's back slowly and brought his hand up to tangle in silver tresses. He scratched gently behind a fuzzy silver ear and got a purr in return. Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's neck and slowly drifted off. Hiei felt himself drifting in and out of sleep. He started as he heard a knock on the door. Looking out the window, he estimated that about 2 hours had last past since he and his mate walked into their room. Hiei groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

"M'lord, Hiei. It is I, Alice. Your kits wish to join you in your room." Hiei sighed. He lifted up slightly and looked around. He grabbed his discarded pants and slipped them on. He gently, as not to wake his sleeping mate, lifted Kurama up enough to sleep the shirt of his tunic one which hid most of his nudity.

"Come in," Hiei commanded the Siren demon. The pink haired demoness opened the door and Hiei's two kits made their way into the room. Blossom jumped up on to the bed and hugged Hiei tightly. Wistar chose to slowly climb up on the bed and nuzzle against his mother. Alice bowed at the door and closed it as she walked out of the room. Blossom crawled over to her mother and laid a hand on Kurama's stomach.

"Do you think mommy will have a girl? I want it to be a girl so we can play!" Blossom smiled. Wistar frowned but stayed silent. Hiei looked at his silent son.

"What would you like it to be, Wistar?" Wistar shrugged and buried his face into his mother's neck. Kurama stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. He smiled at his kits.

There was a knock at the door and Hiei sighed. "Yes?" The door opened.

"M'lord, Hiei. Your presence is needed in the council hall." The messenger demon said, with a deep bow. Hiei sighed and stood up, putting the rest of his cloths on. Kurama frowned and sat up.

"Daddy is leaving again?" Blossom asked with a quiver of her bottom lip. Hiei nodded. Leaned over and gave Blossom a kiss on the forehead.

"Be strong for daddy, alright?" Hiei whispered. Blossom sniffled and nodded.

"I will protect mommy for daddy! Me and Wistar! Right Wistar?" Blossom looked at her brother who nodded in agreement. Hiei placed a kiss on Wistar's forehead and Kurama cheek.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can, love." Hiei whispered, his eyes locking with his mate's. Kurama nodded. Hiei leaned back down a captured Kurama's lips in a slow passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

* * *

"My lady Mukuro," The redhaired demoness that sat upon the throne looked down at her loyal subject.

"Yes, speak, Aniki Toguru." The sickly pale demon grinned up at her darkly.

"It would seem that Alaric is already suspicious of us and our attacks, though, that will not dampen our plan on taking the king's family hostage." Aniki giggled darkly. Mukuro grinned darkly.

"Excellent…"

* * *

Suzuki yawned widely, lounging against a tree as he stared boredly over the garden fields. "This has to be the most degrading and pointless job for our skill ever!" Kuro growled, glaring at the fox demon and his kits. Ura laid sprawled out on the ground staring up at the sky.

"Look at this as a chance to relax," Ura mumbled. His gaze traveled to Kuro. "How many times do we actually get a chance to rest?" Suzuki nodded.

"Ura has a point there," Suzuki said, his gaze shifted to Shishi who was staring off in space. He grinned and yanked the imp demon down in to his lap. Said imp demon squeaked in surprise. He glared up at Suzuki heatedly, his horns showing.

"What the hell is your problem, clown!" Shishi yelled. Suzuki grinned at him.

"I was bored…and you looked oh so tempting…." Suzuki purred and licked his lips. Shishi's face flushed red but he continued to glare at the shape shifter. Makintaro rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, why don't you…." He grumbled. Suzuki grinned at him.

"What's the fun in that?"

"Not making us throw up or lunch, maybe…" Kuro growled. Suzuki frowned.

"You're a horrible person,"

"I am the leader of this group, therefore you shall listen to me!"

"Who died and made you king, your stuffyness?" Shishi growled from his place in Suzuki's lap. "I do recall Suzuki being the- I mean ME being the leader here!" Shishi turned up his nose. Suzuki chuckled and poked Shishi on the nose.

"You're so adorable when you act tough," Suzuki grinned. Shishi glared flaming daggers at him.

"I bet that fox hates us all." Makintaro said. Shishi scoffed.

"He hates YOU all, but he adores me! Everyone does!" Shishi stuck his nose up in the air again. "Because I'm the prettiest out of all of you."

"By pretty, you mean pretty damn ugly!" Kuro laughed and the rest joined in. Shishi stood and glared at them all.

"As if!" Shishi yelled.

"Come on, be reasonable. You're an ugly ass imp and you know it!" Makintaro laughed. Shishi stamp his foot and growled at them.

"I am NOT!" He yelled. Suzuki chuckled.

"Alright, my little pretty. You aren't ugly. You serve a great distraction, though, as your pretty little face and your feminine looking body draws enemies in quiet nicely, though you may find yourself almost being defiled by said creatures." Shishi clenched his hands in tight fists.

"Awww, you're getting the lil' imp mad!" Kuro laughed. Makin joined him.

"Better watch out! When he transforms, his lil teeth really hurt!" Makin laughed. Shishi's face flushed in embarrassment as his teammates continued to tease and taunt him. He felt his eyes sting but he dared no shed a tear in front of these ruthless demons, for fear that'd be another thing he'd be teased about. He stomped his way away from the laughing demons to the relaxing fox family in the rose fields. Kurama watched as the violet-blue haired demon stiffly made his way towards him and his kits. He let his gaze study the imp demon and watched as he plopped down not too far away from him.

"Is there something bothering you, Shishiwakamaru-san?" Kurama asked. Shishi stared at the fox for a moment, slightly shocked at how he was addressed.

"I…uh…Nothing…" Shishi said slowly. Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly and continued to study the imp demon.

"You are sad and angry, Shishi-san. Why is that?" Shishi's eyes widened.

"I…I…How do you know that?"

"I can sense your aura," Kurama said. He looked down when he saw Wistar slowly make his way to shishi, hiding something behind his back.

"Hn …." Wistar grunted silently, holding out the branch of Wisterias to Shishi.

"Thanks…" Shishi whispered.

* * *

"Well, would ya look at that!" Makintaro said.

"The lil imp was actually accepted," Kuro commented. He chuckled. "I'm actually surprised. Ura shook his head at the laughing demons.

* * *

"So, what's this all about," Hiei asked, looking around at his council members. Fuji did the same as his son. They all wore similar grim expressions.

"My lord, Hiei. My lord, Fuji." One of the council members spoke out. "We are afraid to say our assumptions are correct. There is a planned attack on our fair country by the less known kingdom of Cirala." He sighed. "And we are afraid that our weakness right now is your mate, my lord Hiei." Hiei stiffened.

"You mean…."

"Yes. I have heard the news, though I congratulate you, that your mate is with child. This is a dangerous position your mate is in. I know that they may have figured this out already. As such, your mate is vulnerable to attack. This kingdom must believe you shall do everything in your power to insure your mate's safety and I have a hunch that they will try to use that as an advantage and target your mate and children." Hiei let loose a low animalistic growl. Fuji placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked at him.

"Kuronue has a team that shall stay with Kurama, should the danger progress any farther than the borders. He shall remain in the safety of his guards, Team Uraotogi, as they call themselves." Fuji informed him. Hiei growled.

"If it is to get too dangerous here, I would request that a team quickly escort my mate and children to Tourin, a strong ally that we may or may not need to call on."

"There has been some suspicious activity going on over the Gandara border." Another council member spoke up. "If he has joined forces with this kingdom, I'm afraid we _will_ need to call the assistance of his lord Raizen." Hiei nodded silently.

"If this is true, we should really prepare for a large battle…" Fuji mumbled. The council members agreed. "I should round up 10 of our best troops and we shall ride over to Tourin." Hiei looked at his father with a pleading expression.

"As this may be the last day for awhile we shall be here, I wish to spend the remaining time with my mate…." Hiei said. Fuji nodded.

"Go ahead, Hiei. I'll fill you in on any updates. We shall leave at tomorrow's sunrise." Fuji said with a nod. Hiei nodded and left the room in search of his mate.

* * *

Hiei opened the door to his room to his mate napping in the bed and his kits napping in a smaller bed together and Kuronue standing out on the balcony. Kuronue turned and smiled at Hiei. Hiei continued to frown. "I'm leaving tomorrow," Hiei said. Kuronue nodded. "I wish for you to watch over my mate, I do not trust that team Uraotogi…The only I would truly trust is Shishiwakamaru." Hiei stated. Kuronue nodded.

"Same here," He said with a sigh. "I'll leave you alone with your mate. Call if you need anything." Kuronue nodded at the demon lord and left the room. Hiei sighed as he looked at his slumbering mate. _'Those bastards touch one hair on my mate or children's head and I'll personally rip them a new one!' _snarled in his mind. He let out a low growl as he made his way over to his mate .The growl turned possessive as he laid down behind his mate and the silver haired fox turned to nuzzle against his neck and whined lowly.

* * *

_There is chapter 2._


	4. ch3: Flame

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Flame

0000000000000000000000

Hiei sighed as he woke up to something wet and warm on his neck and cheek. He opened his eyes to see his mate nuzzling and licking his neck. "Kura…" Hiei mumbled. Kurama pulled away and smiled at Hiei. He pressed his lips to Hiei in a brief kiss. "I…have to leave…" Kurama's smile slowly morphed into a sad frown. His ears drooped.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Kurama." Hiei said, sitting up. Kurama sat up with him. "I have to go to Tourin…And I'm not sure when I'll be back." He looked over when he heard a whimper. Blossom had tears in her eyes and Wistar was frowning. Hiei looked over at them. "Come here, kits." Wistar climbed down off the bed and rushed over to Hiei. Blossom jumped from the small bed to her parents. Hiei picked Wistar up and the small boy sobbed into his neck. Hiei frowned. He looked over to Kurama who held Blossom in his arms. Blossom was crying, trying to rub away the tears but they continued to fall.

"D-Daddy! I don – hic – don't want y-y – hic – you to le-leeeaave~!" Blossom cried. She hopped out of Kurama's hold and buried her face into Hiei's neck. Hiei frowned as both his kits continued to sob in his neck. He looked at Kurama who sat there silently frowning with a hand to his stomach. Hiei sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Hiei mumbled. He stood. "Come on. Let's say goodbye to grandpa." He whispered. Kurama stood and followed Hiei out the room.

* * *

Hiei walked into his father's quarters. Fuji turned from the window and smiled. "Grandpa, why do you and daddy have to leave?" Blossom cried, reaching for him. Fuji took the two kits from Hiei and they buried their faces into his neck. Fuji sighed.

"Don't cry little ones." Fuji said. They sniffled and pulled away from Fuji's neck, wiping their eyes. "Stay strong for grandpa and daddy and help protect your mommy." Fuji smiled. Wistar looked at Kurama who had his arms wrapped tightly around Hiei. He looked back a Fuji.

"Promise you'll come back?" Blossom asked. Fuji grinned.

"Of course, sweetheart." Fuji cooed. He nuzzled against Wistar and Blossom. "Now go to your daddy so I can hug your mommy goodbye." Hiei pulled Kurama off him. He stared into his mate's watery eyes. He kissed him briefly on the lips and turned to grab Wistar and Blossom. Kurama rushed into Fuji's open arms. Fuji kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth. "We'll be back, Kurama, don't worry."

"Is uncle Nue going with you?" Blossom sniffled.

"Nope, I'll be here with you and your mum, kiddo." Kuronue said from the doorway. "So is aunty Shishi." The violet-blue haired imp scowled at Kuronue.

"Aunty?" He asked. Kuronue chuckled.

"Well, we must take our leave now, Hiei." Fuji said. Kurama pulled away from Fuji and wiped his eyes. Kuronue grabbed Blossom and Wistar from Hiei. Wistar reached for Shishi and Kuronue grinned and handed the boy over to the imp demon. Kurama gave Hiei one more hug and kiss before he walked away with Kuronue. He sniffled and leaned against the bat demon who wrapped an arm around his waist. Hiei sighed and looked at his father.

"I miss them already…" Hiei mumbled.

"Let's hurry and return as soon as we can." Fuji said with a nod. Hiei nodded.

* * *

"Hiei has left to Tourin…"

"Really?"

"Yes, so is it time to put our plan in action?"

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

A cloaked figure walked through the soldier barracks. It stopped in front of a certain door. It pushed the door open and the occupants looked up. It closed the door with a slam. "I know you're not very fond of your position in Alaric."

"Who are you?" Kuro asked.

"My name is not of importance. I ask if you wish to have a higher position, if you'd join me and my master in taking over this kingdom." Kuro and the other members looked at each other.

"What would we have to do?" Suzuki asked.

"Take Hiei's mate and kits hostage."

"You're not seriously considering this!" Shishi hissed. Suzuki narrowed his eyes and shishi.

"Silence, you!" Suzuki hissed. He looked back at the figure. "Go on."

"That is all we ask. You take the kistune and his kits hostage so we can make demands of Hiei. This is Hiei's weakness as of now."

"No way! We'd never betray Alaric like this!" Shishi yelled.

"I'm in," Kuro said with a grin. "As long as I get some kind of large fortune from this." The figure chuckled.

"Excellent. And your friends?"

"I'm in!" Makintaro and Ura said at the same time. Suzuki nodded.

"I'm not!" Shishi growled. Suzuki slowly looked over to Shishi.

"Not to worry," The figure said. Their hand shot up quickly and Shishi grabbed his throat with a strangled cry. He fell backwards and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Suzuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Suzuki growled. "I could have made him keep his mouth shut, ya didn't have to go and kill him!"

"I didn't kill him. It is a sedative. He'll wake up and forget everything he has heard here." The figure said. Suzuki relaxed backwards.

"Why do you care about that damn imp anyway?" Kuro asked. Suzuki stayed silent.

"I shall take my leave. Try to get this done as soon as you can." The figure turned to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Makintaro asked. The figure turned and pulled the hood down. Their eyes widened.

"Alice?"

* * *

_Review please._


	5. ch4: Blaze

MissTuffcy: Injecting another OC in this chapter. Don't worry; I'll try to use the least amount of OCs as possible. It is just important for the story. And about Kuronue betraying them; it wasn't him. It was actually Kuro Momotaro. The blond guy from team Uraotogi!

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Blaze

0000000000000000000000

Kuronue sighed with a frown. He watched as the kits played together. Wistar was chasing his sister who held a branch of wisteria in her hand. Kuronue looked to the side when he noticed someone step next to him. He looked and felt to be an ordinary human but Kuronue knew better. He frowned and turned to the person fully. The person turned their head to look at Kuronue. The person had short and wild red hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing black baggy pants that had a symbol of fire on one pants leg and a white dragon on the other. He was wearing a white shirt with a dragon medallion that hung around his neck. He had on a black and red vest on top but it was open to show the shirt and medallion. He was a lot shorter then Kuronue, but the bat demon was pretty tall. He looked around Kurama's height. His eyes were a bright yellow that seemed to glow.

"Uh…Who are you and how did you get in here?" Kuronue asked slowly.

"I've been standing here for the past hour and a half and you're just now noticing my presence?" The person said. Kuronue frowned. He looked back when he noticed Alice appear in the garden. He looked back at the person next to him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryuu," The boy said shortly. He studied the siren closely.

"How did you get in here?"

"I've always been here," He answered.

"Uh…"

"My job is the same as Alice's. I am a spy; I was trained to stay hidden. I am glad I do my job right, since even you couldn't sense me." Ryuu said. He grinned up at Kuronue. "You're Kuronue, Hiei's ex personal guard and his mate's current personal guard." Kuronue's eyes widened.

"Even Hiei didn't know that…" Kuronue mumbled. Ryuu chuckled.

"I know things that you do not know. I was Master Fuji's best spy; that is until he acquired Alice." Ryuu didn't seem the bit spiteful or angry.

"You're not angry?" Kuronue asked.

"I was at first," Ryuu started. He smiled slightly. "Being replaced by a Siren really damaged my ego, but I am happy enough to still be here."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing anymore, I just travel around, sometimes volunteer by patrolling the borders." Ryuu said. Kuronue looked back to see that the kits and Alice were gone. "They went up to the room….I don't trust Alice."

"What?"

"There is something about her…I do not trust her at all. I've done a little research on her and it seems that she is not who she appears to be." Ryuu said. Kuronue turned fully to Ryuu.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue narrowed his eyes. Ryuu turned and looked up at Kuronue.

"That Siren is your enemy." Was all he said before he disappeared. Kuronue frowned before his eyes widened.

"Shit!"

* * *

Alice sat down the tray of tea and smiled at Kurama. The fox smiled back at her sadly. "It is alright, my grace. Your love shall return to you," She said sweetly. She handed the fox a cup. He took a sip and nodded.

"Thank you, Alice." Alice smiled. She handed Wistar and Blossom a cup of juice. Blossom gulped it down while Wistar stared at it. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Alice but stayed silent. Kurama yawned and sat the cup down. "I think I should rest…" He mumbled sleepily. Alice nodded and helped the sleepy fox up before laying him on the bed. Blossom yawned as well. Alice picked her up and laid her down on the bed next to Kurama. She looked at Wistar and smiled. Wistar glared heatedly at her and threw the cup of juice on the floor. Alice frowned and tutted.

"That's not very becoming of a noble, Wistar."

"Evil!" Wistar screeched. Alice grinned darkly.

"Now we're name calling?" Alice chuckled. "What an insufferable little brat you are! You are truly Hiei's son." Her eyes glowed red and she opened her mouth before letting out a soft melody. Wistar's eyes slowly closed just as Kuronue burst into the room. Alice's mouth closed and she turned to look at Kuronue with a smile.

"Hello, Kuro." Alice said. She picked up Wistar and placed him next to Kurama. Kuronue frowned slightly.

"Ehhh…"

"The poor boy was missing his father terribly." Alice said with a sad sigh. "They all were so I sang a song to put them to sleep." Alice turned to look at Kuronue. She smiled gently. "I hope that is alright with you." Kuronue nodded silently. Alice bowed. "I must take my leave immediately if I wish to catch up with our grace." She stood up straight and smiled. "Green tea soothes his grace Kurama. It is an easy remedy for his restlessness. And the kits…well a simple lullaby should do it." She bowed again and disappeared. Kuronue frowned. What did Ryuu mean she couldn't be trusted?

* * *

Ryuu growled from his place on top of the castle. He watched as Alice flew off. He kind of figured that bat wouldn't heed his warning. The Siren was a good play when it came to acting and playing with men. He turned when heard a shuffle on the roof. "You still obsessed with that Siren?" It was a cloaked figure. All that could be made out was light blue eyes.

"Not right now Jin…" Ryuu grumbled. Jin pulled the hood from off his head and pouted.

"How'd ya know it was'e?" The taller red head asked. Ryuu looked back at him and shook his head.

"You are the only one I know that has a speech that continues to flow without pause…and half the time anything that spews from that big mouth of yours has no sense what so ever." Ryuu remarked and turned from him.

"Awwww, do ya hafta be so damn mean, ah, you know there are 'lots of people who speak like me,"

"Name one."

"…."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What are you two doing up here?" Both redhead turned to the two newcomers.

"Hiya Touya!" Jin waved. Touya nodded to him.

"Bakken," Ryuu nodded with a faint blush across his face. He turned from the three. Jin raised an eyebrow and looked between Ryuu and Bakken.

"Did you two fuck or what?" Jin asked. Bakken let a small smirk grace his face while Ryuu tensed. He turned and glared at Jin.

"I highly doubt that's any of _your fucking business_!" Ryuu hissed dangerously low. Jin's grin faltered.

"Ehhh…I just wanted to know…Who was bottom?" Quicker than any of them could react to, Ryuu had lifted his foot and kicked Jin, sending him flying off the roof and into the forest where dust flew up when he landed. Ryuu disappeared. Touya looked at Bakken.

"I'm guessing that's a yes and that he was bottom." Touya said. Bakken shook. Touya sighed. "Let's go see if he's alright…"

* * *

Kuronue looked up when he heard the door open. It was Shishi. Kuronue nodded to him and stood. "I just need to check up on a few things and grab something to eat. I'll be back in about an hour or so." Kuronue said, walking past Shishi. Shishi nodded and sat on the bed with the fox and kits. He looked to the balcony Suzuki climbed in. "What are you doing in here?" He narrowed his eyes. Suzuki walked up to the imp demon and grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him up. Shishi was about to yell at him until Suzuki pulled the shorter demon into a hard kiss. Shishi's eyes widened but slowly closed after awhile. Suzuki pulled the shorter demon over to a chair against the wall and sat on it with the imp sitting in his lap. He continued to ravage the short demon's mouth. He looked at the two coming up the balcony then returned his gaze to the moaning imp above him. Shishi pulled away and stared down at Suzuki with a dark blush across his face. "W-what was that?"

"What? I can't come up here and kiss you?"

"I thought you hated me…" Shishi whispered. Suzuki smirked.

"No, I love you my pretty lil' imp." Suzuki mumbled, pulling Shishi's head down. He gave a short look at Kuro and he nodded, picking up the fox demon. Shishi's eyes slowly open until they were half lidded. Suzuki suddenly gasped as he felt cold middle slid in between his rips. It was yanked out and Shishi stood and drew his sword.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Shishi growled, pointing his sword at Kuro and Makintaro. The two looked at each other before laughing.

"Shishi, you're not honestly thinking about taking us on!" Makintaro said. Shishi narrowed his eyes.

"You better step away from him, now!" Shishi growled. He suddenly gasped as a hand was thrust straight through his chest. He looked at the hand before looking behind him with wide eyes. Suzuki stared at him with emotionless eyes. "Why?" Shishi breathed.

"Because you're an annoyance." Suzuki simply said. He watched as the imp demon dropped dead to the ground.

"I thought you didn't want him to die." Makintaro said, picking up Kurama bridal style.

"No…I didn't want Alice to kill him. I wanted to do it." Suzuki said with a grin.

"Ahh! I thought you went all soft on me!" Kuro laughed. Suzuki chuckled.

"Wait…" Suzuki said. He frowned.

"What?" Makintaro asked.

"One person we really need to watch out for and take down right now is that little dragon."

"Who?"

"He was the same rank as Alice," Kuro supplied. Makintaro looked at him. "Suzuki grab the children. I'll handle that dragon."

"How the hell are you going to do that? He's deadly powerful if he's one of Fuji's special elite soldiers."

"He's not powerful; he's just quick on his feet."

* * *

Ryuu ended up back on the roof. He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. Kuronue landed next to him and Ryuu looked at him. "What are you doing all the way up here?" Kuronue asked lightly.

"I should ask you the same question….why are you not with Hiei's mate?"

"I left that to Shishi. I needed a little break." Kuronue said, sitting down cross legged. Ryuu looked down at him with a frown. "You can see everything from up here." Kuronue grumbled. "Is this where you spend most of your time?"

"Usually…" Ryuu stiffened. His eyes widened and he pointed. "Kuronue!" Kuronue jumped up and looked at where Ryuu was pointed. He spotted someone carrying both Kurama and the children away from the castle. They were wearing black cloaks so conceal their identity. Kuronue growled and spread out his wings before taking flight after them. Ryuu's eyes flashed and leathery talon tipped wings appeared on his back. He jumped down and flew after Kuronue.

* * *

Both Kuronue and Ryuu landed in front of the fiends running. Ryuu's wings disappeared and Kuronue folded his wings back. "Who the hell are you?" Kuronue growled.

"That matters not; you shall go no farther with his lord Kurama. Release him immediately and I promise your death will not be painful!" Ryuu growled. One of the black figures stepped forward and pulled his hood down.

"Kuro? What the hell are you three doing? Where is Shishi?"

"Shishi is dead," The one who spoke pulled the hood back to reveal Suzuki.

"Guys, what was the point of wearing this disguise if we took the hoods off?" Makintaro asked, pulling his hood of.

"I want to know too," Ura said.

"Uraotogi?" Kuronue asked loudly.

"Alice put you up to this didn't she?" Ryuu growled. Kuro grinned darkly and pulled out a white ball. Ryuu and Kuronue narrowed their eyes at the blond demon.

"Wouldn't you want to know."

"Stop." All their attention was drawn to a dark figure in a tree. Glinting indigo blue eyes was the first thing about the figure you could notice. As well as the gray mask that covered the lower part of his face.

"Karasu," Ryuu said. "I had a feeling you were involved." Karasu's eyes narrowed.

"You four continue on. You'll surely die if you try to take on Ryuu." Karasu stated. Uraotogi team nodded and took.

"Oh no the hell you don't!" Kuronue yelled and took off after them. He was stopped when something gray wrapped around his body and yanked him back. "Ah!"

Ryuu glared up at Karasu. Karasu lifted his arm and flicked his wrist. Ryuu jumped from the place he was standing as it exploded and jumped into the tree behind him before jumping away again as the tree exploded. Kuronue struggled to get out of the hold. "What the hell is this made out of?"

"You mean _who_ this thing is made out of." Kuronue turned to see Aniki Toguru walk from his hiding spot and let out a dark evil chuckle. He turned and reached out to grab Ryuu. Ryuu jumped from where he was standing and opened his mouth. He let loose a flow of fire that went straight to the spot Karasu was standing at. He growled and cut Aniki Toguru's limb with his claws. He landed a few paces from Toguru. He glared at Karasu. His wings appeared and glowed gold. He leaped into the air and his energy began to increase. His eyes widened and turned red.

"Volcanic Energy Primal Wings!" He flapped his wings twice and sent fiery red wing shaped energy beams at Karasu who dodged them easily. Karasu disappeared and reappeared behind Ryuu. Ryuu's eyes widened as a hand went through his stomach and was ripped out. The wide eyed dragon demon's wings disappeared and he choked up blood and fell to the ground.

"Ryuu!" Kuronue cried out in shook. Karasu slowly landed where the demon's body crashed into the ground. He wiped the blood from his arm.

"Hm….I expected more."

"He was all speed and no power, Toguru laughed loudly.

"Your constant screeching is nerve wrecking. I'd honestly rather sit near a banshee than you…" Karasu muttered. Aniki Toguru glared at him.

"What are we doing with the bat demon?" Karasu looked at the struggling bat demon and then shrugged.

"Kill him,"

"With pleasure…" Aniki Toguru squeezed Kuronue until he was crying out in sheer pain. He slithered one of his limbs around the bat's neck and continued to squeeze until the bat went limp.

"Was that really necessary?" Karasu mumbled. Aniki Toguru grinned darkly. Karasu rolled his eyes. "Let's get going now…"

* * *

"3 elites down…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes but there is one more team that should cause problems for us."

"Who would that be?"

"That Ryuu was rather close with the team and I know they'll figure something out soon enough."

"This plan is working out greatly."

"Isn't it?" An evil chuckle.

* * *

_Review please._


	6. ch5: Inferno

MissTuffcy: I'm terribly sorry but I have to inject more OCs. X,x Here is the moment you've all been waiting for!

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Inferno

0000000000000000000000

Kuronue's eyes opened slowly to stare into glowing yellow orbs. He groaned and sat up. He felt dizzy. He looked around at his surroundings. "You're in the medical wing." Kuronue held his head in his hand and looked at Ryuu.

"I thought you died…" Kuronue breathed. "I thought I did too."

"It may have been a coward move, but it saved us in the end…" Ryuu mumbled. He sat back slowly. He looked down at his lap. "This is my fault…"

"No it's not. It's my fault…" Kuronue sighed. "I should have listened to you…" Ryuu shook his head.

"This is my fault. If I were only stronger and not just quick, Master Fuji would have never replaced me and Alice would have never had the chance to do this!" Ryuu growled heatedly. "I should have done something when I suspected her as a traitor!"

"It would have done no good," Kuronue gripped Ryuu's shoulders. Ryuu looked him in the eyes. "You know how damn stubborn Fuji is. You did you can! We can still do something about this!" Kuronue stood up and was surprised with the face he felt neither dizzy, pain, nor did he feel wary or weak. "Did you heal me like this?" Ryuu looked up at him from his spot in the chair.

"I was the healer of my squad," Ryuu said with a nod.

"Wait…was?"

"My squad was disbanded." Ryuu said quietly.

"Why?"

"They were all killed." Ryuu said curtly. Kuronue sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for asking questions…you remind me of Hiei…." Kuronue mumbled. Ryuu frowned. He stood up slowly and made his way to the corner of the room and picked up a long Halberd that had a dragon carved along the handle. The blade of the of the Halberd was thick and shining silver. It had a bit of a jagged look to it. "Is that the Ryū Naginata?"

"Yeah…"

"So…You're…Tatsuo's son?" Kuronue asked. Ryuu nodded. "The youngest?"

"Yes…"

"What happened to the others?"

"That is none of your concern!" Ryuu snapped, turning and glaring at Kuronue. "Now can you stop interrogating me and let's get a move on!"

"I only asked because we may need more help than there is to offer here at the castle!" Kuronue snapped back with a growl of his own. "Stop being such a stubborn jerk off and just answer the question!" Ryuu's eyes glowed red.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He snarled. His eyes reverted back to yellow and he turned from Kuronue. "After my father was murdered and our family replaced as royalty, my brothers and I fled the kingdom. Before we left, we took the family treasures that father said we'd inherit. My oldest brother was given the great sword, my 2nd oldest brother was given the twin blades, and my 3rd oldest brother was given the great axe. They abandoned me…" Ryuu whispered the last part. "So I don't know where they are and I couldn't give a flying fuck if they're alive!" Kuronue frowned.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"… Let's just go…" Ryuu walked out of the room. Kuronue sighed.

* * *

Kurama mumbled something in his sleep. Suzuki looked over at him. They were currently in a cave they'd set up for their hide out. The fox was currently on a makeshift bed of soft blankets, curled around his kits. He yawned and sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and tensed up. "Hey, My grace. Easy there." Suzuki cooed, walking over and sitting in front of Kurama. Kurama stared at him warily. "Hey it's alright! I'm Suzuki, a part of team Uraotogi! I'm one of the guards assigned to you." Kurama's eyes widened slightly. He smiled and nodded. Suzuki smiled at him. "Are you hungry, my grace?" Kurama shook his head. Suzuki nodded. "If you or your kits get hungry, just call for me okay?" Kurama nodded. Suzuki stood and walked back to where the others were sitting.

"Can he talk?" Kuro asked. Suzuki shrugged.

"I've never heard him speak…Maybe he's mute?" Kuro and the others shrugged.

* * *

Hiei looked up when he saw a shadow of a bird like creature fly over them. Black feathery wings were all he could make out. It dived down and he and his company stopped. Alice landed in front of them and turned. She frowned. "My lord grace, I have some horrible news."

"What is it?"

"His highness's mate and children were taken captive." Hiei's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Yes…Shishi was killed as well as Kuronue and Ryuu." Alice said, bowing. "I tried to get them back but I knew if Kuronue fell, I had no chance. I had to come and warn you about this." She stood straight.

"Dammit!" Hiei hissed. Fuji frowned.

"We'll have to quicken our pace to Tourin." Fuji said. Hiei glared at him.

"What? Let's go out and find the bastards who to-"

"That'd be stupid Hiei…" Fuji growled. "We'll reach Tourin and hold the meeting like we planned. We don't have time to go on a wild goose chase." He looked to Alice.

"I await orders, your grace." She said.

"I want you to round up team Uraotogi and team Masho and tell them to search the surrounding forest for any traces of Kurama and the kits. If they find anything, they are to report to you and you are to find us and tell us and I will give you further instructions." Alice bowed.

"Yes, your grace! As you wish, your grace!" She jumped up and spread her black wings and took off the way she came. Hiei quaked with anger. Fuji rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hiei. They'll find them." Fuji said.

* * *

Ryuu walked in front of the few soldiers in front of him. There were only 6. He sighed and looked at Kuronue with a frown. "This is not nearly enough…That crow demon uses bombs that I doubt these soldiers will be able to see." He turned fully to Kuronue who was leaning against a wall. The demons Ryuu had rounded up consisted of 1 snake demon, 1 water demon, 1 hawk demon, 1 fire demon, 1 ogre and 1 lizard demon. Ryuu sighed and plopped down on the ground cross-legged.

"Sir?" The water demon asked.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you call us for?" The fire demon asked.

"Lord Hiei's mate has been kidnapped. We're trying to figure out where the kidnappers got away too…." Ryuu's eyes widened. He jumped up. "Where is Jin and his comrades?"

"Jin?" Kuronue asked.

"Team Masho!" Ryuu yelled.

"You yelled?" Jin asked, appearing on the other side of the room leaning against the wall. Ryuu turned and looked at him.

"We require your assistance." Ryuu said with a nod.

* * *

Suzuki sighed. Kuro looked up at him. "What's with you?" Suzuki looked over at the sleeping fox and kits.

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing…."

"You going soft on us again, clown?" Makintaro growled. He stood and flexed. "Because if you are, I'll have to dispose of you!"

"Shut the hell you, Makin…" Kuro snapped. "You have to be the weakest of all of us…Even Shishi was stronger than you…" Makintaro glared at him. They looked over to the fox and kits when they heard a whine. The two kits were waking up but Kurama stayed fast asleep. Blossom blinked in the dark. She stared at the men across the cave from her.

"Hi!" She said, grinning and waving. Kuro grinned.

"Ain't that cute…" He waved back at her. Wistar grabbed his sister's hand and yanked it down. He glared at the men across the cave from them.

"If that ain't Hiei's son…." Makintaro chuckled. Suzuki grinned.

"You…" Wistar hissed lowly, pointing to Suzuki. "Killed Shishi…" Suzuki raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know kid? You were sleep."

"Because you were not smart enough to wash your cloths." Wistar pointed out. Kuro and Makintaro snickered. Blossom frowned.

"These nice guys killed aunty Shishi?" Blossom asked. Wistar nodded. Blossom's eyes watered. She sniffle and started to cry. Suzuki and the others cursed as Kurama sat up abruptly.

"Blossom?" He asked slightly sleepy."What's wrong?" He took the crying kit into his arms.

"T-they killed aunty Shishi!" She screeched. Kurama's eyes widened. He looked at Suzuki and the others warily.

"We…only did it to protect you!" Suzuki said quickly. Makintaro snorted.

"Ain't no use lying…Yeah we killed the little annoyance… we also kidnapped you!" Makintaro said with a dark grin. Wistar and Kurama's eyes narrowed. They both gave a low growl before both a wisteria tree burst from the ground and thick vines and killed Makintaro instantly. Kuro, Ura, and Suzuki jumped up in shock.

"What the fuck!" Kuro yelled. He glared at Kurama than at Suzuki. "You said the bitch had no youkai!"

"Alice said he was weak and lacking!" Suzuki yelled. Both Kuro and Suzuki rolled out of the way as vines burst through the ground and even through the cave's ceiling. Kurama stood up and picked Wistar up. He held on tight to both his kits and ran out of the cave, calling up vines to block the cave entrance.

"This is just fucking great!" Kuro screamed.

"Guys, we're trapped…." Ura mumbled, motioning to the cave entrance. Kuro let out another frustrated yell.

"DAMNIT YOU FUCKING SLUTTY KITSUNE! I'LL MURDER YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Kuro yelled. Suzuki frowned and sighed.

"Let's work on getting out of here, shall we?" Ura nodded.

* * *

_Review please._

_The format in this might have gone wrong...Something is bugging up the uploader for me...  
_


	7. ch6: Combustion

MissTuffcy: I want to thank you all for reviewing~ It made me very happy to know people actually enjoy my story enough to review it. Thank you all! Now you may get annoyed because these few chapters will mostly focus on Kurama's status, Mukuro's planning, and Kuronue and Ryuu.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Combustion

0000000000000000000000

Kurama continued to run through the thick foliage with his kits in his arms. After awhile, his pace slowed. It slowed until he came to a halt and dropped to his knees, panting harshly. He let his kits down and leaned back against a tree. His eyes closed tightly and he took in pained gasped, holding a hand to his stomach. Blossom and Wistar were by his side. "Mo-mommy! Is something wrong with our sister?" Blossom asked. Kurama smiled weakly.

"I'll…be fine, Blossom…" Kurama mumbled. The bushes across from them rustled.

"Here's uncle KURO!" Kuro growled darkly with a dark smirk. Blossom cried and buried her face into Kurama's neck. Kurama and Wistar glared at the demon.

* * *

Ryuu flitted from tree to tree. He looked back briefly to make sure the demons behind him were in sight and still with him. He looked straight and stopped suddenly. They all stopped with him. "What's wrong, Ryuu?" Kuronue asked. That's when the ground below where Ryuu stood on a tree erupted from the ground in a spike. The demon troops eyes widened.

"Ryuu!" Ryuu appeared on the ground, far away from where the spike had erupted from. There was a dark chuckle. A bulky man with dusty brown hair that was styled like Ryuu's walked from behind a tree. He was wearing heavy black armor and shoulder plates. The heavy leather cloth under it was brown. His eyes were green and slitted. Resting on his shoulder, he held a large great axe that had a dragon carved into it.

"Demetri…." Ryuu snarled. Demetri laughed.

"I'm surprised you actually remember me!"

"How can I forget one of the bastards who abandoned me?" Ryuu's eyes narrowed to slits. Demetri frowned.

"If we did leave you alone, you'd be dead right now…" Demetri grumbled. Ryuu frowned.

"What?"

"Baby dragons are fucking weak." Demetri growled. Some of the troops' eyes widened. "We've been watching over you basically our whole damn lives. It is a training even we went through. The only difference is; our teachers didn't lose us." Ryuu was silent.

"What your oaf of a brother is trying to say is that we've prepared you for life. We didn't mean to lose track of you, but we did during a snow storm. We've practically searched the entire dragon country for you and found no trace." Ryuu turned his attention to the man sitting in the tree a little ways from them. His hair was long and down to the middle of his back, but the top of his blue hair was cut and defied gravity. His eyes were such a light glassy blue that you'd think he was blind. He had twin swords strapped to his side and he was wearing what appeared to be light leather armor. Similar to a traditional Chinese battle outfit with a light blue tunic and dark blue pants.

"Nerio…" Ryuu mumbled. Nerio motioned to the other side of the trees to see a tall slim but well built man leaning against a tree. His face held no expression. His eyes were mitch-matched. One was red and the other was yellow. He had a slash going across his left eyes which was the red eye. He was dressed similar to Demetri but his armor was red and gold and the shirt under his was black and he had a large great sword strapped on his back.

"Aiolos…" All was quiet as Ryuu looked between his older brothers. Instead of the emotionless mask he usually wore, Ryuu's eyes watered. Demetri grinned and held out his arms after putting his great axe on his back.

"C'mon ya little brat. You know ya wanna hug from big bro!" Aiolos rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Ryuu than jerked it towards Demetri. Ryuu flew at Demetri with a yelp of surprised. The large man laughed and held the smaller demon in a bone crushing hug.

"Um…Sorry to interrupt the family reunion…" Kuronue started, placing his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow. "But we do have a mission at hand…" Ryuu sniffled and pushed away from Demetri. He wiped furiously at his face and nodded, putting his emotionless mask back on.

"Y-Yeah…You're right!" Demetri grinned down at him.

"You act more like Aiolos than anyone else!" Demetri snickered.

"I think that is a good thing." Aiolos replied dryly. Ryuu looked up at Demetri.

"Will you help us, brothers?" Ryuu asked, looking between his three older brothers.

"Of course, ya brat!" Ryuu smiled. He turned and looked at the soldiers behind him. He's gathered quite a few, but this didn't damper the large army behind Alaric's castle walls. "Now command your little army."

"Kuronue come with us," Ryuu said. Kuronue nodded. Ryuu sighed and looked over the demon troops. "Jin, I want you to take the troops who can fly and scout out from the sky." Jin nodded and rounded everyone up and took flight. "Touya and Bakken, you split the rest of the demons and cover opposite halves of the forest." The two nodded and did as commanded. Ryuu turned to see that Aiolos and Nerio where standing on either side of Demetri.

"Where we going, sir Ryuu?" Demetri asked with a grin. Ryuu squeezed between Nerio and Demetri to get behind them and pointed.

"We're following this path and hopefully we'll find Kurama and the kits. But our goal is to catch up with Master Fuji and his son." Ryuu said. Aiolos growled. Ryuu looked at him in time to be grabbed roughly by the shoulders.

"Who is this Fuji person and why do you refer to him as master?" Aiolos eyes glinted dangerously as he glared down at Ryuu. Ryuu's eyes widened fearfully.

"H-He's the lord of…A-Alaric!" Ryuu stuttered. Aiolos let go of Ryuu with a grunt. Kuronue made a mental note to watch what he said around Aiolos.

"What does this Kurama person look like?"

"Kurama is Lord Hiei's mate." Ryuu said after a few moments of silence. "He is a silver Kitsune. His hair is long and right now he should be wearing some type of clothing with the Alaric symbol and Hiei's symbol on it.

"Which would be…?"

"An 'A' with a dragon. He should be with his kits right now. The female has short black hair to her shoulders with fox features and the male as silver hair that looks chopped short. He doesn't have fox features." Ryuu said with a nod. Demetri raised an eyebrow and Nerio sighed.

"Let's get a move on then?" Nerio asked. Ryuu and Kuronue nodded.

* * *

Hiei and Fuji made it to Tourin in record time. More like Hiei and Fuji as well as the few who could keep up with their pace. They were now seated in the council hall with Raizen and his son Yusuke. They had just got finished explaining their situation to the two powerful demons. Raizen nodded. "We'll lend you some assistance," Raizen said before growling low in his throat. "That damn power hungry goat and woman need to learn their place." Raizen stood as did Fuji. "Now we shall make haste and return to your kingdom. I'll send a scout out around here to see if your mate was taken here." Hiei nodded his thanks. "You may rest here since it has gotten late." Fuji nodded.

* * *

Kurama struggled with his bindings. He had his hands tied behind his back; his feet tied together, his mouth gagged, and his eyes blindfolded. His two kits shared a similar fate. "Stop wiggling around!" Kurama yelped as a large heavy hand met his back side in a harsh smack. He whimpered and stayed still. "That's a good bitch." The hand came up to his head and petted him rather harshly. He whimpered again.

* * *

The group of five stopped to set camp. Demetri was hunting for food, Nerio was gathering berries and spices, and Aiolos was gathering fire wood. Ryuu sat in the dark of the night and sighed. He was sitting on a log Demetri had made by falling a tree and cutting it in half. Ryuu had already prepared where the fire would be. Kuronue sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Ryuu looked at him with a sad frown.

"Is it wrong that I am no longer angry with my brothers? They still practically abandoned me."

"It's not wrong, Ryuu. They obviously care about you and you understand that." Kuronue said with a smile. "You're a lot happier now since the first time I actually met you."

"That was only 2 days ago." Ryuu mumbled looking down. He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder and he looked up at a serious looking Kuronue.

"That doesn't matter. I can feel auras, ya know." He grinned. Ryuu blushed lightly and looked down. He sighed and leaned against Kuronue and closed his eyes.

"I guess." There was a thump. Ryuu felt the warmth he was leaning against disappear. He opened his eyes and looked at Kuronue and then his eyes widened. Aiolos was standing over him with his great sword pointed at the bat demon's throat.

"You will not touch my brother!" Aiolos snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously. Demetri came into view dragging a large boar carcass. He snickered.

"Aio, ease up a bit." Demetri said. Nerio came into view with his arms full of different berries, herbs, and plants.

"Yes, big brother. You're scaring Ryuu." Nerio added. Aiolos pulled his sword away from Kuronue's neck and looked at Ryuu, who was staring at him with wide eyes with a hint a fear in them. The oldest scoffed and re-strapped his sword to his back.

"That bat better watch his hands then." Aiolos said before going back to where he dropped the fire wood. He placed it in the circle and sat down on the log across from Ryuu. Ryuu helped Kuronue back up on the log. He seemed to be a bit shaken but slowly calmed down.

"Sorry about that, Kuronue was it?" Nerio sat down in front of the logs and placed the herbs, berries, and plants on a large leaf. Kuronue nodded. "Aiolos is very protective over all of us. He's not bad at all," Nerio smiled. "Ryuu, can you start the fire?" Ryuu nodded and snapped his fingers. The logs caught a blaze and Demetri grinned.

"Now it's time for some grub!" He chuckled.

"Tell us more about this Alaric," Nerio said.

"It's a very large kingdom and its one of the three main kingdoms here in this part of the Makai." Ryuu started. It's been my home for the last 40 years," Ryuu sighed. "But recently, Alaric's trust has been betrayed more than once; we're in a war between Cirala and only recently we have heard that Gandara is joining the war against us. My ma-…Lord Fuji and Lord Hiei went to Tourin to ask for help, but Lord Hiei's mate has been captured," Ryuu rubbed his chest absently. "I and Kuronue almost had them, but was almost killed in the process," Aiolos tensed noticeably. "I was able to heal us both by pretending to be dead and now we're on our way to Tourin to tell his lordship what has happened here and who is to blame as well as look for Hiei's mate."

"Wow, this sounds big," Demetri mused.

"Yes, indeed it does." Nerio added. Aiolos stayed silent. The camp fell quiet.

* * *

"It would seem we have unexpected guest."

"Who?"

"The three dragon brothers from the dragon country seemed to have allied themselves with Alaric."

"Is that bad?"

"Indeed it is," A sigh. "They are very powerful demons. It'll take a lot to take them out, especially the oldest brother Aiolos."

"Why are they even outside of dragon country?"

"They are looking for their youngest brother and it seems they have found him. I guess Karasu was not successful in killing Ryuu off." A growl.

"This will surely dampen our plans!"

"Not really, no. You see…we already have captured Hiei's mate and children."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we await Hiei's return to Alaric to make demands."

"Why should we wait? We need to make demands now!"

"That would not be wise, my grace. When they reach Alaric, it will be easier to get to them because Tourin's guards are very powerful. More so than Alaric and Gandara. We must play this out logically."

"Like a game of chess…."

"Yes…and Alaric has already lost 4 pawns, a bishop, and a queen." Evil chuckling.

* * *

_Review please. I'm updating this really fast like now. :D Anyway, I know you're all wondering:_

_Aiolos is the oldest brother of the dragons. He uses a large great sword. His name means 'sparkling, quick shifting; quick-moving'. Which basically means wind. He controls wind and lightning. He is viciously protective of his brothers but more so of his youngest brother Ryuu._

_Nerio is the second oldest brother. He uses twin swords. His name means 'wet one'. Which is basically water. He controls water and ice. He's the brains of the bunch but also somewhat of the healer. He is the only one that can snap Aiolos out of his rage rampages._

_Demetri is the third oldest. His name means 'loves the earth; follower of Demeter'. Which is basically earth. He controls earth. He's more of the brute strength, cocky, and arrogant one, but likes to show off in front of his younger brother who he wants to idolize him._

_I hope you don't hate me for making OCs. :c. I'm going to write this on my profile so I won't forget or something. Hehe._


	8. ch7: Ignition

MissTuffcy: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Romance, Romance, Romance, Romance, Romance! Who wants to see a lemon next chapter? I don't like an evil Karasu….I don't know why…:x I'm going to make a comic chapter. Just to lift the horrible depression the story seems to be taken. Just to lighten the mood before the story gets sad again. Not this one though. Maybe later?

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Ignition

0000000000000000000000

Kurama whimpered when he felt a sharp pang of pain in stomach. He wanted to curl in on himself in hopes of lessening the pain but that was made impossible because of the person holding him over their shoulder. The pressure on his stomach was unbearable. Tears silently soaked the blindfold over his eyes. _'Hiei, where are you?'_

_

* * *

_

Hiei stiffened. They were just setting out and he thought he heard his mate's voice. "What's wrong Hiei?" Hiei looked at his father.

"What are the limitations of talking through a bond?" Hiei asked.

"Well...The mental state of both mates should be good and usually they're very powerful mentally if not both physically and mentally. Why?"

"I think I just heard Kurama…" Hiei said quietly. Fuji nodded.

"Try to speak with him…In the mean time, let us take our leave for Alaric."

* * *

Ryuu led the others through the forest. What luck did they have that they walked up to Tourin's gates just as Hiei and Fuji walked out. Fuji's eyes widened. "Ryuu? What are you doing here?" Ryuu dropped down to one knee in a bow. Aiolos growled lowly.

"My lord, I'm sorry to say that your mate has been captured." Ryuu said. Hiei frowned.

"Alice told us this already." Fuji said, crossing his arms. Ryuu stood. "She also said that you were killed."

"Does it look like he was killed?" Aiolos snapped. Fuji glared at him.

"Watch it," Fuji hissed. Aiolos held the man's glare. Hiei ignored the two and stepped forward.

"What is going on?"

"Team Uraotogi is responsible," Ryuu said. "Alice is to blame for it. She has been plotting with Cirala."

"How do we know you're not plotting with them and you're just putting the blame on Alice?" Fuji asked with narrowed eyes. Ryuu glared at him, which surprised the demon greatly.

"I've served you for well over 30 years! I've given you no reason to distrust me! I've even stayed when you replaced me with that blasted Siren! And you DARE question my loyalty to Alaric?" Ryuu growled. Nerio sighed.

"Emotions are running high, this is tense situation. Everyone is tired and irritable. Let us all fall into silence before something is said that we'd regret." Nerio said, holding his hands up.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"I am Nerio Mitsu," Nerio said with a slight bow. "You must be the Lord Hiei, Ryuu has told us much about."

* * *

Night drew near and the party stopped to rest and camp for the night. Aiolos kept a tight leash on his brothers but more so of Nerio and Ryuu. Too many strong demons that looked to be able take advantage of their innocence as he says. Demetri lounged next to him. "For people in a rush to save someone, these demons rest a lot." Demetri snorted. He looked at Aiolos to see Nerio and Ryuu leaning against him. Aiolos was running a hand through both their hair. They seemed to have fallen asleep. Demetri smiled slightly. "Family is all here…" Aiolos looked at him and let a small smile grace his face. He nodded. Demetri slid his way in front of Aiolos and laid his head against his leg. A tail that seemed to material from nowhere slunk around Aiolos's waist to run through Demetri's hair. Demetri smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the camp, Hiei was near hysterical. His mate was pregnant and being held against his will. He was bound to be hurt in some kind of way. Fuji frowned as he watched his son pace. "Hiei, calm down!"

"Yeah, you should rest at least a little bit." Kuronue said. Fuji nodded in agreement.

"How can I rest when I know my mate and children are in danger!" Hiei hissed. Fuji sighed. He stood up and grabbed Hiei's arm, yanking him down to sit on the log. Hiei glared up at him.

"We understand that Hiei! But you being tired and angry isn't going to solve anything!" Fuji growled. Hiei sighed and looked down.

* * *

Kurama grunted when he landed hard on his bottom. He whimpered lightly when heard 2 smaller thumps meaning his kits were dropped harshly as well. The blind fold was ripped from over his eyes, pulling a few silver strands with them. He winced. He squinted his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize any of this. He was in a dull gray stone room. He looked up at is captors. Kuro glared down at him. A dark figure emerged from the shadows when Kuro raised his fist to Kurama. Kurama closed his eyes and awaited the pain but it never came. He looked up to see that Kuro was stopped by the dark man. Karasu. It looked like he was frowning behind the mask he was wearing.

"I understand that you angry for whatever reason, but I believe you have tortured them enough. You may leave," Karasu said. Kuro glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Karasu cut him off. "He is with child," He simply said. "Have you no honor?" Kuro growled and stalked out the room. Suzuki and Ura followed behind him. Karasu looked down at Kurama and his kits. The Kitsune was shivering and staring up at him. Karasu frowned. He softly caressed the Kitsune's cheek who flinched. "I've heard much about your kind…" Karasu whispered. "Your kind are very gentle creatures and crave affection and contact with others." Karasu gently scratched behind Kurama's ear. Kurama's eyes slowly closed and he leaned into the action. Karasu smiled behind his mask.

He pulled away from the Kitsune. Kurama opened his eyes and stared up at Karasu. He was no longer shaking in fear. "If I take this off your mouth, you promise not to scream?" Karasu asked. Kurama nodded. Karasu carefully untied the gag and removed it. He looked over to Kurama's kits. "What are their names?" Kurama smiled slightly. Karasu untied Kurama's arms and legs.

"Blossom and Wistar." Kurama whispered. Karasu nodded. He walked over to the kits and untied them and took the gag and blind fold off. They both crawled over to Kurama. Karasu stared at the family for a while.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama looked up at Karasu. He looked down at his kits then back at Karasu. He nodded. "Will rabbit be okay?" Kurama nodded again. Karasu nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." Karasu walked out of the room. Kurama scooted back until he was leaning on the cold stone wall with his kits snuggled against him. He stared down at them with a sad frown.

* * *

_Review please_


	9. ch8: Eruption

MissTuffcy: Lemon? I just noticed that since these are noble demons, I can't write a lemon yet. X,x lol Action and new twists! Hint hint. I'm sad to say I won't be able to meet my goal for this month. –cry- neither one of them. :C but don't worry, I'll be fine. :) Enjoy.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Eruption

0000000000000000000000

Making it to Alaric was no big deal. What happened afterwards was what was big. There were a total of two fatalities. Both because of careless and arrogant soldiers who believe they had a chance with one of the dragon brothers. Aiolos showed them what for. He chopped the first one into little bits and sliced the second one in half. All in all, the two soldiers were not missed but were used as an example. Never EVER try to woo, sway, court, or pursue Nerio nor Ryuu or your life will be the price. Or at least not do it when said dragon demon is attached to their over-protective older brother's arm. That was a very fatal and stupid mistake.

Now we see our fellow Alaric soldiers in the barracks, quite shaken up about the whole ordeal. Right now the positions of our heroes are as following: Aiolos, Hiei, Fuji, Yusuke, Raizen and Kuronue were in the council hall. Nerio and Ryuu were in the garden and Demetri was in the soldier hall, last seen hitting on one of the maids. We join Hiei and Fuji in the council hall. They were just finished discussing what they were going to do once they found out the exact location of Cirala.

"Hiei," Aiolos said quietly as everyone exited the room. As they were now the last demons in the room, Hiei turned to look up at Aiolos. "How do you do it?" Hiei looked confused.

"Do what?"

"Let go…" Aiolos whispered.

"Of what?"

"Your sister…." Aiolos mumbled. "How do you just…move on and allow them to go on their own…I have great respect for you being able to do this…"

"I…" Hiei looked surprised. He smiled slightly. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that…You'll know when the right time comes, I assure you..." Aiolos frowned.

"I don't believe so…I do not trust them with any other demon but myself." Aiolos whispered. Hiei nodded.

"It's understandable. That's how I first felt….Than she fell in love and I knew it was nothing I could do or say to change her mind. I just had to let her go off…Because I know she wouldn't have been happy if I didn't…" Hiei sighed. Aiolos looked away from Hiei with a small frown on his face. But that doesn't mean I've completely separated from her. She visits sometimes and I visit her sometimes, even though I can't stand her mate, I learn to deal with it and make her happy because that is all that matter to me." Aiolos looked down at Hiei. He smiled small.

"Thank you, Hiei…" Aiolos whispered. Hiei smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Nerio breathed in deeply the different smells of the garden. They were leaning against a rail that over looked the whole garden. "This is such a wonderful place…" Nerio whispered with a smile. Ryuu looked at him. "I wish I could live here…" Ryuu frowned.

"Why don't you?"

"Brother-"

"Nerio, do you ever do things because _you_ want to?" Ryuu asked seriously. Nerio frowned.

"I usually want whatever brother wants and vice versa." Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"You want a mate and children?" Ryuu asked. Nerio blushed and looked down. "I doubt Aiolos wants that for himself…"

"Who told you…?"

"Demetri."

"Bastard…." Nerio mumbled. Ryuu chuckled. He pushed away from the rail.

"I'm going to grab something from the kitchen to eat." Ryuu said. Nerio nodded and watched him walk away. He looked back over the garden. He felt a very powerful aura approach him. It was too powerful to be Aiolos', that is, unless the older dragon was angry. He turned his head slightly to see the prince of Tourin.

"Um…Hey," Yusuke said. He rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously. Nerio stepped away from the railing. He bowed slightly.

"You must be lord Yusuke of Tourin." Nerio said as he stood up straight and staring up at Yusuke. "It is an honor to be in your presence, lord Yusuke,"

"No, no! Just call me Yusuke." Yusuke said with a smile. Nerio looked surprised before he smiled again. He nodded. Yusuke took a deep breath and grabbed both of Nerio's hands. Nerio's eyes widened.

"I've been watching you…I feel this…connection with you…like…Iunno…" Yusuke's face flushed slightly. Nerio's eyes widened even more and his face flushed deep red.

"Are you asking permission to court me?" Nerio asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Yusuke's face flushed and he brought one hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Y-Yeah…I understand if you say no…because we hardly know each other but…You know-" Yusuke's eyes widened when Nerio pulled his head down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled

"I accept!" Nerio smiled happily. Yusuke blinked.

"R-Really?" Nerio nodded. Yusuke grinned happily and hugged Nerio to him. "This is great!" He laughed lightly. He pulled away and looked down at Nerio who stared up at him. He placed a hand on the blue haired dragon's cheek and caressed it. He leaned down at pressed his lips to that of the dragon's. Nerio wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck. Someone clearing their throat made them break apart. Nerio's eyes widened as he stared at Aiolos. Raizen was also there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow rose. Yusuke grinned sheepishly at his father. Nerio could feel the waves of angry energy pouring from Aiolos.

"Have you seen Demetri?" Aiolos asked through clenched teeth. Nerio shook his head.

"I'll help you find him!" Nerio said, walking over to his brother as the older dragon began to exit the garden. Raizen watched them leave and turned back to his son, both eyebrows raised.

"I thought you said you were mating with that Keiko girl." Raizen said.

"I had a change of heart…" Yusuke said. Raizen's eyes narrowed.

"You better be careful, Yusuke." Raizen started. "Don't treat this as a casual fling. What you just offered means the world to a dragon." Yusuke frowned in confusion. "A dragon mates for life. They will not take on another mate, even if their mate dies." Raizen sighed. "They're probably the most loyal of all demons in the Makai. Not to mention they are the most possessive and protective of them all." Yusuke frowned. "If you hurt Nerio, I might not even be able to stop the wrath of 3 dragons…" Raizen frowned.

"Don't worry, Dad." Yusuke grinned.

"Ask his brother for permission first." Raizen said with a nod. "Since we're in the middle of a war, you should wait longer than 2 weeks to mate with him, that is, if he chooses you." Raizen turned to leave. "Lunch is being served, Yusuke. Come on." Yusuke nodded.

* * *

Aiolos stopped in the hall. He had calmed down. Nerio looked at him. "Big brother?"

"Nerio…" Aiolos sighed. He turned to his younger brother and stared down at him. "Promise me you won't get hurt…" Nerio's eyes widened.

"You're letting me…?" Nerio trailed off and Aiolos nodded slowly. Nerio smiled widely and tackled his brother with a hug. Aiolos smiled down at him as the younger nuzzled against his chest. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't!"

"Demetri told me…about your dream…" Aiolos whispered. Nerio blushed and looked up at him. Aiolos chuckled and ruffled Nerio's hair. "But," Nerio nodded.

"I know, I know. You want to make sure he's worthy so you'll be watching us closely." Nerio smiled. Aiolos nodded and kissed Nerio on the forehead.

"I only want what is best for you, little brother." Aiolos said. Nerio smiled and nodded.

"What about Ryuu and that bat demon?" Nerio asked. Aiolos tensed. He sighed and slowly relaxed.

"I…believe I owe him the same….It's time I stopped being…over bearing on you three and allow you to have lives." Aiolos whispered. Nerio nodded with a smile.

"You're only trying to protect us, Aio. We understand!" Nerio stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Aiolos on the cheek. He smiled. "Let's go! I'm pretty sure Demetri will be where there is food." Aiolos nodded.

* * *

They were being served a special Tourin dish. It was some type of meat still soaking in its' blood surrounded by a few fruits and vegetables. Fuji crinkled his nose, not one much for blood. Hiei stared down at the plate in front of him. The others at the table had no trouble with sinking their teeth in the bloody meat. That would be Raizen, Yusuke, Aiolos, Demetri, Nerio, Ryuu and Kuronue. Hiei and Fuji seemed a little green. Both Alaric lords pushed their plates away at the same time.

"You know, I'm not really hungry…" Fuji mumbled.

"Yeah….I'm still a bit…you know…" Hiei grumbled.

* * *

Kurama silently watched his kits color. The nice crow demon had given them something to do while they sat in this dusty dull room. The door opened and Kurama looked up. "Uncle Karasu!" Blossom squealed, jumping up. She rushed over to the tall dark demon and he picked her up.

"Come; let's get you out of this filthy room and those filthy clothes." Karasu said with a smile. Kurama smiled and stood slowly. He stretched and bent to pick up Wistar but Karasu stopped him. Kurama looked at him and shook his head. He put Blossom down and picked up Kurama bridal style who gasped in surprise. "Follow along, kits." Karasu said with a glance behind him. Wistar and Blossom followed closely behind Karasu and their mother.

* * *

"Shall we make our demands now?"

"Yes."

"Where are the three foxes?"

"2 actually; the son is a fire demon mostly. They are with Karasu. He is getting them washed up. They look and smell filthy."

"Shall we send a large message?" A dark grin.

"Oh yes….destruction is always a good message. Hmhmhmhm!" Evil laughter.

* * *

Nerio and Yusuke were leaning against the railing overlooking the garden. A little ways from them were Kuronue, Ryuu, and Hiei sitting on a stone bench under a Sakura tree. Aiolos and Demetri were sitting against a wisteria tree. Everyone in the garden tensed when they felt an over bearing aura past over the area. Not only that but there were a large amount of energy coming this way. Nerio looked up when he noticed the area get dark. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh…my…" Everyone followed his gaze and their eyes widened as well. A large amount of demons where hovering over the area.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke exclaimed. Something came hurdling towards the ground it slammed down in the middle of the garden, sending a shockwave outwards. Yusuke braced himself and well as held on tightly to Nerio. Kuronue had wrapped an arm around both Hiei and Ryuu. Aiolos and Demetri were pressed against the wisteria tree. A loud roar brought their attention to the large golem in the middle of the garden. Demetri looked up.

"How the fuck was that flying?" He exclaimed.

"I'd like to know the same thing…" Yusuke grumbled. Aiolos rose from the ground, grabbing the hilt of his sword that rested next to him. Demetri followed his example. Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Time for some action…" Aiolos' eyes narrowed as he spotted some demons heading for the castle.

"Their intent is to destroy everything in their path." Aiolos said. He felt a surge of energy and looked to Nerio. He has summoned his large leathery blue talon tipped wings. He flapped his wings once to get off the ground. He flapped again to keep himself hovering over the ground.

"I'll get the flying ones." Nerio said. Aiolos hesitated but nodded. His attention went to Ryuu to see that he had summoned his red wings. He frowned as he watched them take flight, Kuronue flying after them.

"Let's make this quick…" Hiei mumbled, unsheathing his sword. He disappeared in a blur of black and Yusuke hopped over the railing. Demetri and Aiolos followed his example and jumped over the railing as well.

* * *

"These are rather weak demons," Nerio commented as he slashed 3 fling serpents in half. He only had one of his swords drawn. Kuronue made a noise of agreement as he flung his chained scythes. Ryuu grumbled something that sounded like a curse and Nerio looked to him to see that his brother had a demon's head stuck on his halberd. Nerio chuckled. He turned when he heard a roar. His eyes widened as a giant beetle looking bug demon flew from the mob of flying demons. Pollen was released in the air. Ryuu and Nerio gasped and covered their faces. Kuronue covered his face without the gasp. It was too late though, the two had breathed in the pollen and the flapping of their wings slowed. Kuronue's eyes widened. He grabbed both of them by their arms when they suddenly stopped flapping and went limp. Kuronue continued to hold his breath.

* * *

Hiei made a noise of disgust when he stabbed a demon and it exploded, covering him in green goop. Yusuke snickered. "These demons are weak…" Demetri mumbled as he slammed his axe into the ground and the ground rose up in spikes, killing all the grounded demons in front of him. "And the Golem is weak if I can control it," He looked over to see the large rock demon killing its allies. Aiolos made a noise of agreement. Hiei nodded. Hiei frowned when he saw pollen float down. He and the others covered their faces and looked up. Aiolos's eyes widened when he saw Ryuu and Nerio go limp in the sky. He was getting ready to fly up but the bat demon caught them. The pollen and the mob of demons suddenly just disappeared. Kuronue slowly descended from the sky but he didn't look to good. His, and the two demons he held, faces were flush. They had breathed in the pollen. Demetri caught Ryuu and Yusuke caught Nerio. Aiolos awkwardly caught Kuronue.

"What was that?" Hiei asked. Demetri frowned.

"Guys….Nerio isn't breathing!" Yusuke said in panic. Aiolos frowned.

"They need medical attention right away." Aiolos said, quickly walking towards the exit of the garden. The others followed behind him closely. Hiei stopped when he saw a bird flying towards them with a scroll in its claws. Hiei held out his hand and the bird dropped it and he caught it. He opened it. It read:

_Dear Alaric Royals,_

_It has come to our understanding that you know it is Cirala attacking you. We also know that you've found out that we hold what is near and dear to your precious King Hiei. We have the ones called Kurama, Blossom, and Wistar. We want to make a clean exchange. In 30 days, we want to know where you stand. We shall give back your queen and heirs in exchange to the power you hold. We take all that is your territory. If you take longer than the 30 days, we shall…take late fees. Every day you are late; we shall cut a limb from the body of our captives, starting with the queen. Don't take too long, or else. I hope you didn't have dragons in the area when that pollen was released. It's Draco's specialty in poisons. _

_Cirala._

Hiei growled. He turned to run and catch up with the others.

* * *

_Review please. I want more action and blood. I will begin the next chapter now! Be on the lookout for another update today. :D_


	10. ch 9: Explosion

MissTuffcy: I'm glad you guys review. It makes me happy and write faster. :D if anyone is confused about the dragon brothers, you can always visit my profile because I have written out about them almost in the same format of how they explain the Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters. This chapter will focus on the planning of Alaric and the incident with the bug as well as the background of the dragon brothers. You'll understand why I'll explain it in later chapters. I think this story will have about 11-25 chapters; Maybe less.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Explosion

0000000000000000000000

They had got the three to the medical wing. The poison was not too hard to cure, though; Ryuu and Nerio were still very weakened by it. They were bedridden for about two weeks. Kuronue had to stay in bed for only three days. Right now, Nerio was propped up on a bunch of pillows with a book in hand, a candle lamp the only source of light. Ryuu was on the bed next to him fast asleep and Kuronue was in the bed across from them and was also fast asleep. The door opened and he looked up to see Aiolos and Yusuke walk in. "You're still up?" Aiolos mumbled. Nerio smiled. They walked over to the bed but Aiolos stopped first in front of Ryuu and kissed him on the forehead. He walked to stand next to Yusuke.

"Yeah…" Aiolos leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep," Aiolos mumbled.

"Goodnight, Tato," Aiolos nodded and left. Yusuke watched him walk out before he looked back down at Nerio.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked. Nerio smiled at him.

"Much better… I should be back on my feet in possibly less time than 2 weeks." Nerio said with a nod. Yusuke looked at Ryuu. "I'm not too sure if Ryuu will be up soon. He's still very young and that poison is really strong." Yusuke looked back at Nerio who was frowning sadly at his brother. Yusuke kneeled by the bed and grabbed one of Nerio's hands.

"Hey, he's your brother he's strong. I'm sure he's gonna make it before the 2 weeks are up!" Yusuke grinned. Nerio smiled at him. Yusuke stood back up and grabbed the book from Nerio. "Now you better go to sleep and get some rest." Yusuke placed the book on the table with the lamp. He lifted Nerio up off the pillows and slid him down and laid him back on the pillows. Nerio had a light blush across his face. Yusuke kissed him on the cheek. "G'night."

"Good night, Yusuke!" Nerio smiled at him. Yusuke blew out the candle and walked out. He ran into the wall and cursed. Nerio giggled from his place on the bed.

* * *

Hiei frowned as he sat back in the chair. His father was sitting across from him reading the letter he had gotten from that bird. "They have some nerve…." Fuji growled angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Hiei asked quietly. Fuji looked up at Hiei. The younger demon had his head in his hands. Fuji stood up and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"We're going to hold a meeting with our and Tourin's council." Fuji said with a nod. Hiei stood up. "We are kind of at an advantage. We have the dragon brothers. They are strong allies just as Tourin is." Hiei frowned.

"But two of them are weak. They were poisoned."

"But the stronger two are still capable. And that poisoning has angered them greatly. A dragon's wrath is literally hell." Fuji said as he crossed his arms. Hiei nodded.

* * *

Kurama looked down at his kimono in distaste. He had gone so long without wearing them that he'd forgot all about them. He was happy he didn't have to wear them because it was hard to move around in and most times they were never cut comfortably for his tail to peek out. He growled at his reflection. Karasu chuckled from the doorway. Kurama turned to look at the tall demon. "Is there something wrong with the kimono, my lovely fox?"

"Yes…"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It is a kimono." Kurama replied curtly. "I hate them…" Karasu laughed lightly and walked into the room.

"But you look beautiful in it…" Karasu mumbled as he walked behind Kurama. He placed his hands on the fox's waist and felt the shorter demon tense. "Why do you hate kimonos?"

"Because…" Kurama replied quietly. Karasu wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and pulled the fox flush against him. Kurama squirmed a bit. "Please let go…"

"Why?"

"I…have a mate already…Please…let go…" Kurama squirmed even more. Karasu let go of the struggling fox. Kurama turned to look warily at the taller demon.

"You know, mating season is in a week." Karasu mumbled. Kurama tensed. "I doubt your mate can make sure you stay his if he's not around." Karasu left the room. Kurama turned back to the mirror. He frowned deeply.

* * *

Hiei and Fuji met with the council the following day. Yusuke, Hiei, Raizen, Fuji, Aiolos, and Demetri sat amongst the council of Tourin and Alaric.

"So what exactly is our course of action?" Hiei asked. The council hall stayed completely silent.

"We either risk the queen an heir by charging because I doubt they would actually expect that or give up the Alaric territory for them." One spoke Tourin councilman.

"I refused to risk my mate's life." Hiei growled.

"And we can't just give up Alaric for them either." Fuji glared at his son.

"We should do a little bit of both." Everyone turned to the door way to see Nerio leaning against the wall wearing only some loose silk pants and a long silky shirt that seemed to be a few sizes too big because it hung off of one of his shoulders.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Demetri, Aiolos, and Yusuke said urgently. Demetri stood before the other two and walked over to the doorway to grab the older dragon.

"How do you propose we do that?" Another councilman spoke. Nerio mumbled something and pushed at Demetri's chest.

"No, you're going back to bed to rest!" Demetri growled.

"Demetri, bring him over." Aiolos mumbled. Demetri hesitated before leading Nerio to their oldest brother. Nerio sat on the elder's lap and nuzzled against his chest.

"If you were to make it seem like you're going to give in, you will be able to sneak past their defenses and rescue the queen back." Nerio mumbled. He yawned.

"That's actually a good idea…." Raizen mumbled. Nerio grinned against Aiolos's chest.

"How did you even know what we were talking about?" Aiolos asked.

"I followed you here…" Nerio mumbled. Aiolos growled.

"You've been out of bed for an hour?" He stood and held Nerio against him. Nerio wrapped his arms and legs around Aiolos.

"Tato…" Nerio grumbled lowly.

"We can end the meeting now," The council said. "We'll pick it back up later on in the day." Hiei and Fuji agreed. It had been a tiring and trying morning.

* * *

Aiolos got Nerio settled into bed. Yusuke and Demetri stood behind the dragon. Nerio frowned up at Aiolos. "Can't you stay for a little while?" Aiolos sighed. He kneeled down next to the bed and took Nerio's hand.

"I never really realized how much you two were dependent on me until we were reunited with Ryuu…This has to stop..." Aiolos said seriously. Nerio's frown deepened.

"But…"

"No…you two are going to have to learn to be away from me sometimes. Even back at home before the whole dethroning situation happened, you two seemed to be attached to my hip even though I was only your brother." Aiolos sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And after that you didn't see me as a brother but your father. I am _not_ father; I am Aiolos Mitsu, his _son_ and your older _BROTHER_." Aiolos let a growl out. "I want you two to live how you want and I don't want you two to see me as a father…it is…disrespectful…"

"I see you as a brother! I just…don't…" Nerio trailed off.

"For as long as I could remember; you talked about having a mate and having children. As soon as I said I don't think that's very wise, you stopped." Aiolos glared. "Or at least didn't speak of it in my presence. "Not once have you ever stood up against anything I said. I don't want this anymore…It feels as though I am dictating your lives and it has taken me this long to realize it." Aiolos stood. "After this war, I want you two to stay here with Ryuu where I know you will be happier living a life of actual freedom. I will travel back to the dragon country and continue plotting Draco's downfall." Nerio clutched tightly to his hand and sat up.

"Don't leave, Tato, please don't…" Aiolos glared at him.

"Don't you dare shed a tear! It is a disgrace to the Mitsu name!" Aiolos growled lowly. Nerio bit his lip and looked down. "You are Tatsuo's son and I expect you to _act _like it too! You shall show no weakness at _all_. _Even_ in my absence. Do you understand?" Aiolos's growl was threateningly low. Nerio nodded silently. He stared down at his lap, his bangs casting a shadow over the upper part of his face. Aiolos turned and walked out. "And stop calling me Tato…You're not a little baby anymore." He added before leaving. Demetri watched his retreating back. He stepped over to his older brother.

"'Rio?" He kneeled down and looked up at his brother who had started trembling. "Hey, 'Rio…? You okay big bro?" There was no answer. Nerio took a sharp intake of breath and Demetri saw tears drop onto the covers. "Aw….Nerio…" Demetri stood and leaned over to wrap his arms around his older but smaller brother. Nerio let out a short pained sob and buried his face into Demetri's chest.

"Tato hates me now…He hates me…he hate, hate, hates me!" Nerio cried. Demetri shushed his brother gently. "I'm a disgrace…I'm weak…too weak…I deserve to die from this poison that ravishes my body!" He continued to cry and mumble about how weak and useless he was until he fell asleep. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed red. Demetri gently laid him down and frowned. He looked at Yusuke who was sharing a similar expression. Demetri leaned down and kissed Nerio on the forehead and walked to the door waiting for Yusuke who did the same as he. They both walked out together.

* * *

The following day brought nothing but more sorrow. The actual severity of the situation finally settled. Everyone was in a depressed mood but not for all the exact same reasons. Kuronue and Ryuu had gotten better but Nerio showed no signs of improving, nor did he show that he wanted to get better. He just sat on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Hiei, Fuji, and Raizen had already trained up the soldiers that would infiltrate Cirala's walls to rescue Kurama, Blossom, and Wistar. Right now, they stood in the soldiers training fields.

"Do we have everything ready?" Fuji asked with a sigh. Raizen looked over the small army of troops from both Alaric and Tourin. He looked back at Fuji and nodded.

"Where exactly _is _Cirala?" Everything and everyone froze. They all turned to look at Demetri who was leaning against a tree frowning. Yusuke was with him. Demetri had taken to following Yusuke around since his brother declared their independence. Yusuke actually enjoyed the powerful shadow that followed him around. It made him feel proud that a dragon found him worthy of actually following.

"Good question…" Fuji mumbled. Hiei groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead.

"You mean to tell me after all this planning we don't even know where the damn kingdom is located?"

"Actually, we do!" They all looked up to see Jin land in front of him with a few more flying demons. "We followed those bastards to try and get the queen and the children back." This was a hawk demon explaining all this.

"But we couldn't. There were two Upper S quest class demons with them. It would have been suicide trying to fight them!" A crow demon exclaimed. Jin nodded.

"Aye an' dat dere damn crow Karasu kept throwin' bombs! Geez what an annoyin' bugger he was!" Jin shuddered. Fuji nodded.

"This is excellent! How did you manage to find it?"

"Well, Ryuu gave us an order to scout from the sky." The hawk demon said.

"Yeah and we spotted the demons running away." The crow said.

"We knew we couldn't fight them so we just followed after them, with 2 casualties." The hawk said with a frown. The crow and Jin nodded. Fuji nodded.

"Alright; you three will lead them to Cirala, but first you should get some rest and something to eat." The three bowed.

"Yes sir!" All three of them ran towards the entrance. Yusuke stood up from leaning against the tree and stretched.

"Ehh…I'm kind of hungry too…." Yusuke yawned. "And I could use a nap…"

"I'll grab something to eat with you." Demetri said. "Then I'll check on Nerio…" Yusuke nodded.

* * *

Demetri walked into the room. Nerio looked at him briefly, his face and eyes devoid of emotion. He looked away to stare at the ceiling. "You're not reading your book?" Nerio shrugged at Demetri's question. Demetri walked over to Nerio and laid in the bed next to him. Nerio stared at him. Demetri reached over the smaller demon and grabbed the book: _The Art of War_ (1).

"_To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself. Thus the good fighter is able to secure himself against defeat, but cannot make certain of defeating the enemy. Hence the saying: One may know how to conquer without being able to do it. Security against defeat implies defensive tactics; ability to defeat the enemy means taking the offensive. Standing on the defensive indicates _insuf….insef…" Demetri furrowed his brow. Nerio smiled lightly at him.

"Insufficient," Nerio supplied.

"_Insufficient strength; attacking, a super...abundance of strength._" Demetri grinned. Nerio chuckled. "Hey look, I got you to smile." Nerio smiled at him.

"I didn't think you were capable of uttering a single word from this book." Nerio whispered. Demetri smiled. He closed the book and sat up. "Want to get some fresh air?" Nerio nodded. Demetri stood and picked his brother up bridal style and walked out the room.

* * *

Nerio stood near the railing looking over the half destroyed garden with a frown. Demetri was next to him, periodically sneaking peeks of his older brother to make sure he was alright. Yusuke entered the garden. He smiled and walked over to stand behind Nerio. He wrapped his arms around the shorter demon and rested his head on his shoulder. Nerio turned his head slightly to kiss Yusuke on the forehead and smile at him. Demetri smiled at the exchange. He turned and left the two alone in the garden.

* * *

Hiei looked up when he heard the door to his office open. It was Aiolos. The older dragon had taken to spending most of his time in Hiei's presence. The dragon sighed and sat down in front of Hiei. "What's wrong?"

"I think I was a little too harsh with him…" Aiolos mumbled. Hiei frowned. "I don't think I did it right…Did you beg your sister not to leave?" Aiolos asked after a while. Hiei shook his head.

"I knew the time had come for me to let go. Holding on would just hurt her." Hiei said with a nod. Aiolos hummed and went silent. Hiei looked back down at the parchment in front of him. "You should talk to them just to make sure they're alright."

"I know they're not…I was stupid to think me saying they needed to grow up would make them do so…Too much lost is the problem. We've lost our father and our mother…Nerio was never the same after mother's death though…" Aiolos grumbled. "He was much more independent before her death and after she died, he stuck to me like glue."

"Tell me something…" Hiei mumbled. He sat the quill down and leaned back in his chair to look at Aiolos. "I had heard that dragons are very loyal…How come you and your brothers are not the same type?" Aiolos chuckled.

"My father is actually a mixture of all dragons." Aiolos said. "Light, dark, fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, and wind." Aiolos sighed.

"So no one inherited Dark and Light?" Aiolos shook his head.

"My older brothers did." Hiei's eyes widened.

"What? I thought there were only 4 of you."

"That were close to father." Aiolos mumbled. "Kurai and Hikari. They were the light and dark dragons."

"Were?"

"I don't know where they are or where they went. They're probably dead. They were with Draco a few days prior to father being killed." Aiolos looked up. "Do you believe it is a possibility that they were responsible?"

"I don't think they would kill your father just so someone else would rule." Aiolos hummed at Hiei's logic.

"You're absolutely right…" They both grew quiet. "Do you think any of this would tie to Cirala?" Hiei frowned. "If Cirala were to ally themselves with the Dragon country, this war may be even bloodier than any would expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Gandara has an alliance with the dragon country." Just as Aiolos said this, a guard burst through the door panting.

"DRAGONS! –pant pant- garden! –pant- Yus –pant- the blue –pant- " Hiei growled.

"Spit it out!"

"There are dragons here wishing to seek audience with the rulers of Alaric and Tourin. They have come on behalf of Gandara!" Aiolos and Hiei shared a look.

"Just what I was afraid of…." Aiolos mumbled.

* * *

_(1) The Art of War is written by Sun Tzu and translated to English. The text that I took that Demetri had read was from chapter 5 numbers 2-6._

_Review please.  
_


	11. ch10: Dragon's Flame

MissTuffcy: Ooooo See, I told you guys! The dragon brothers take over this chapter again; hence the chapter's title. Next chapters will be with Kurama and Hiei.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Dragon's Flame

0000000000000000000000

Nerio and Yusuke stood against the railing. Nerio's back was to the garden and he was leaning against Yusuke. Yusuke had his arms wrapped around the dragon and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He kissed him briefly on the temple before looking up with a frown when the wind picked up oddly fast. His eyes widened when he saw 5 large dragons hovering above the garden. He tensed up. The dragons changed into their humanoid forms and glided to the ground where their wings disappeared. 2 of the dragons had red and orange hair styled like Yusuke's own hair. They both had orange slitted eyes. They wore armor in the same style as Aiolos and Demetri but their armors were completely black. The taller of the two's name was Tyran and the other Naryt. The other two had green hair. One's hair was darker than the other. The one with lime green hair's name was Noi. Her eyes were green and slitted. The one with forest green hair's name was Tec. His eyes were also green and slitted. The one in the middle was taller than the others and he had straight black hair that stopped in the middle of his back in a ponytail. He had gray eyes. His name was Draco. Nerio turned slightly to stare at the dragons. His grip on Yusuke tightened when Draco stared straight at him and grinned. The dragon suddenly appeared in front of them and Nerio pressed himself against Yusuke. Yusuke took the hint and backed away, moving Nerio slightly behind him. He narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Isn't this cute; got yourself a lord, NerNer?" Draco laughed darkly. He walked past the two and to the demon guards in the entrance to the castle.

"Tec, Tyran." Draco called. The two said dragons went after their leader. Naryt and Noi stayed in the garden. Demetri entered the garden.

"Demy!" Noi cried, running over to the taller demon. She tackled him in a hug and Demetri stiffened. "Oh my Demy! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"Why are you here?"

"Gandara asked for help and we came to see if we should help them." She smiled. Her smile slowly morphed into a frown when she saw the look on Demetri's face. "Wait…why are you here?"

"We're helping Alaric," Demetri said. Noi frowned.

"You're helping the enemy?"

"Technically you're helping the enemy…" Demetri pried her off him and walked around her.

"You're still holding this against your uncle?" Demetri paused and glared at her.

"Don't speak to me or I'll cut your fucking tongue from your mouth!" He hissed dangerously. Noi frowned.

"Where has my Demy gone…?" She asked sadly. Demetri turned from her and went to Nerio.

"Demetri." Demetri looked at the taller dragon with green hair.

"Naryt," Demetri nodded. "What does that bastard think he's doing here?" Naryt frowned.

"Draco is very arrogant. I'm afraid to say that he's been abusing his power as lord of the dragon country. He wants to pick the winning side." Naryt explained. Demetri looked at Yusuke.

"Please don't let Nerio out of your sight. I don't trust Draco or his other cronies one bit." Demetri said. He turned and walked towards the exit of the garden. "I'm going to look for Aiolos." Yusuke nodded. He looked down slightly when he felt Nerio nuzzle against his chest.

* * *

Aiolos sat tensely staring at Hiei's desk. He did not move nor make a sound since the guard's announcement. Hiei shot him worried glances from time to time. He looked up when he heard the door open. It was Demetri and some other guard. Aiolos frowned. "Where is Nerio?"

"He's with Yusuke." Demetri said with a nod. Aiolos sighed. He stood. "Where are you going?" Demetri made to follow. Aiolos shook his head.

"To talk with Nerio. Aiolos glanced briefly at Hiei who nodded. He left the room. Demetri frowned and looked at Hiei.

"What's up with him?"

"He is taking giving you two your independence hard. He believes he was unfair and harsh towards the two of you." Hiei explained. Demetri made an 'ah' sound. He sat down and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with myself…" Demetri mumbled. Hiei looked at him. "I'm so used to being around Aiolos all the time, that…really I have no clue…" Hiei frowned.

"I'm sure a strong demon like you could go out and find a mate, yes? I see some of the help eyeing you so I'm sure they and even nobles shall want to mate with you. I've seen a couple generals as well." Demetri frowned and looked at Hiei.

"I'm not strong at all," Demetri stated it like it was as simple as the sun in the sky. Hiei furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes you are; I can feel it." Hiei said. Demetri's frown deepened. He pulled out a medallion similar to Ryuu's.

"You feel this," Demetri stated. "I'm all show and no power…I think Aiolos has forgotten this…That is the reason why I stick to Aiolos. He is way stronger than me and the pendant draws some of his energy and makes it seem like its mine." Hiei frowned.

"Or maybe Aiolos feels as though you've grown stronger."

"He doesn't know about this pendent. It's the reason why I hide it. If he saw it, he'd be mad at me." Demetri grumbled. Hiei sighed.

"How about this, I know I'm going to be called into a meeting with the dragon lord so I want you to come along with me. Afterwards I'll set you up with a training partner."

"Okay…" Demetri nodded. He smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hiei said with a nod. He walked to the door. "Come; let's see if the meeting is being held." Demetri nodded and followed after him.

* * *

Hiei entered the room just as a guard was exiting. The guard stopped and bowed. He moved out the way and said, "I was just sent to inform you of the meeting, my lord." Hiei nodded. He walked into the room with Demetri trailing behind. He sat next to his father and the brunette dragon sat next to him. Raizen sat back and motioned the guard at the door. "Ah, yes. Master Yusuke. I will go get him." The guard hurried out the room. Demetri glanced at Draco briefly. The dragon lord was staring at him. He looked away from him and shuddered slightly.

* * *

Aiolos had entered the garden and paused. Nerio and Yusuke were standing and talking to two of Draco's guards. He recognized the male as Naryt. He walked over and they all looked at him. Naryt smiled at him and bowed slightly. "It has been too long." He said. "I can't believe how much you've grown." He chuckled. Aiolos nodded to him silently. Aiolos looked at Nerio who was silently cowering behind Yusuke. Aiolos frowned. He was getting ready to say something but was cut off.

"Excuse me, my Lord Yusuke." Yusuke turned to the guard. "There is a meeting with the lord of dragon country and your father has requested your presence." Yusuke nodded. He looked at Nerio.

"Want to come?" Nerio quickly shook his head. Naryt smiled.

"I shall watch over young Nerio, if it pleases you, Lord Yusuke." Naryt offered. Nerio looked up at Naryt. Yusuke looked at Naryt than to Aiolos. Aiolos looked at Nerio. Noi pouted and crossed her arms. She pulled out a mirror and looked at her reflection. She smiled. Nerio turned to Aiolos and nodded slowly. Aiolos sighed.

"That would be alright." He said. Yusuke kissed Nerio on the forehead and followed after the guard. Aiolos followed behind them. Nerio frowned.

* * *

Much discussing later, the dragon country decided not to join the war at all. Draco had said, though, that if there were any destruction at all that they could not fix and needed help with that he would offer it if they ask. Fuji had thanked them. Aiolos was silent that whole meeting. Right now, He was sitting in the garden leaning against a tree. He looked over as someone entered the garden. He frowned as Nerio rushed over to him and buried his face into his neck.

"Nerio, why aren't you with Yusuke?"

"I told him I was resting…" Nerio mumbled. He was quiet for a while as Aiolos wrapped his arms around him. "Brother I want to mate with you…" Aiolos's eyes widened.

"What?" He pulled Nerio away from his neck and stared down at him. Nerio had a frown on his face.

"I want to mate with you!"

"I refuse!" Aiolos shouted. "You're mating with Yusuke,"

"I don't want to mate with him!"

"You accepted!" Aiolos growled. Nerio's eyes watered.

"And when I mate with him, I'll have to be with him inside his country in his castle! I don't want to be away from you! I don't want to lose you too, Tato!" Nerio cried. He buried his face back in Aiolos's neck. "Not like father…" Aiolos sighed. "You said it yourself that you don't trust us with no other demon but yourself! I want to stay with you forever…" The garden grew silent. Not even the birds chirped. The wind seemed to still as well.

"No…"

"Wh-What?" Nerio pulled away and looked up at him.

"I said no. I'm tired of you crying for everything you want." Aiolos narrowed his eyes. "You need to grow up! You're mating with Yusuke and that is final!" He hissed. Nerio frowned.

"But…"

"No buts!" Aiolos snarled. "All your life," Aiolos pushed Nerio off him roughly and stood. He stared down at Nerio angrily. "All your damn life!" He rose his voice. "All your life!" He repeated again. "Every single day of your waking life, if you didn't get your way you'd cry for it!" Aiolos hissed. "Every time you cried everyone gave into you! I doubt father would be pleased seeing you still like this!" He yelled again. He didn't notice the two guards and Yusuke standing at the entrance of the garden. The two guards looked to Yusuke.

"Shouldn't we interfere, m'lord?" one asked. Yusuke shook his head. The guards nodded and turned back to the scene.

Nerio looked down at the ground. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry, Tato."

"ENOUGH!" Aiolos roared angrily. His eyes burned and glowed a deep red. Even the whites of his eyes glowed red. "Do not call me that! I've already told you to stop! I'm almost ashamed to call you my brother!" Nerio's head shot up and he stared at his brother in shock.

"B-Brother…?"

"After this war, I'm taking my leave back to the dragon country." Aiolos turned from Nerio. That's when he took notice of the three in the entrance. "You are not to follow me at all…I don't want to see your face unless I have to during this time here…" Nerio's eyes widened more.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" Aiolos hissed. His wings appeared and spread out.

"But, brother-"

"I'm not your brother…" Aiolos seethed. He took flight. Nerio watched his brother disappear. He continued to stare up. He didn't notice Yusuke walk up to him or kneel down next to him. He didn't feel Yusuke shake him or ask him a question. He didn't hear Yusuke softly call his name. He didn't even feel himself being picked up. His eyes closed and he welcomed the cold embrace of darkness.

* * *

The next day was oddly cold and windy. Hiei and Fuji had gathered up the small army with the help of Raizen. They all stood in front of the front gates of the castle. Aiolos had volunteered to help as well as Demetri. Hiei and the others turned when they heard heavy and light footsteps. It was Yusuke, his two guards, and Nerio. Yusuke had his arm around Nerio's waist and the blue dragon had his arms wrapped around himself. "So nice of you to join us, brat…" Raizen said, a little annoyed at his son's late entrance.

"Sorry, old man. I was just checking on my mate." Raizen's eyebrows shot up.

"No more mate to be?" Yusuke shook his head with a happy smile. Raizen sighed. All was silent. The mark on Nerio's neck was easy to see. Aiolos was shocked but said nothing and showed no emotion. The truth was that he was furious but he wouldn't say anything about it because he'd already came out and said he was ashamed of Nerio. It was far from the truth. He just believed that if he said that, his brother would try to redeem that respect he lost. Instead, it seemed he was doing quite the opposite. Demetri frowned. He looked at Aiolos and then Nerio. They weren't looking at each other at all. It was odd because Nerio was always trying to keep Aiolos's attention. He sighed. He'd ask later.

Raizen was having similar thoughts, though not as personal as the last part. He thought there'd be some kind of loud angry outburst from the oldest dragon brother, but there was none. An uneasy silence past through the area. It was soon broken by the sound of leather wings flapping. They all looked up to see Kuronue and Ryuu landing.

"Where have you two been?" Hiei and Fuji asked at the same time. Kuronue frowned.

"We were doing border patrol to make sure no demon had snuck over here from Cirala or Gandara." Ryuu said. Kuronue nodded in agreement.

"Things are hectic over in Gandara anyway. I could see it from our post." Kuronue added. Ryuu nodded.

"What of Tourin?" Raizen asked.

"Is it normal for a thick fog to settle?" Kuronue and Ryuu asked at the same time. Everyone from Tourin frowned.

"No," There was a crowd of answers. Kuronue and Ryuu frowned.

"There is a thick fog. We could not see anything." Hiei looked to Jin.

"You said Cirala was on the border of Alaric and Tourin, right?" Jin nodded. "So…"

"You're saying they know that we were going to attack?" Demetri asked.

"There are two possible reasons this has happened." Nerio whispered. Everyone looked at him.

"Which would be….?"

"One, there is a spy somewhere on your castle grounds, or Cirala has a very smart leader that has thought ahead.

"Mukuro isn't that smart…." Raizen mumbled. They all looked at him.

"You know the ruler of Cirala?"

"Yeah, she was one of my generals." Raizen said. "I knew of Cirala, I just didn't know where it was." Raizen explained. Fuji frowned.

"And here I thought I knew everything about you." Fuji said. Raizen grinned at him.

"Of course you haven't peaches." Fuji's eyes widened and his face burned red. He glared heatedly at Raizen.

"What did you call me?"

"Can we focus here?" Hiei asked loudly. Everyone looked at him. "Who can navigate through fog?"

"Most likely those of water and ice can navigate through fog," Fuji mumbled. They looked at him. Demetri glanced at Aiolos and then to Nerio.

"Ner, you can do it." Demetri said. Nerio looked up from the ground to Demetri. Yusuke's arm tightened around his waist.

"It's too dangerous…" Yusuke protested. Nerio looked up at him then to Aiolos who still refused to look at him. A long silence past the demons. No one dared to break the silence.

"What about Touya?" Jin suggested. Fuji looked up at him.

"Where is Touya?"

"Did they even return from the forest?" Ryuu asked. Again, the demons went silent.

"I'll do it." Nerio said with a nod. Aiolos glanced at him briefly. Their eyes met before Aiolos looked away. Yusuke frowned at him.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked. Nerio looked up at him a nodded.

"Do not fret, M'lord!" Yusuke looked to his side at the soldier that usually followed him around. "I shall accompany this journey and stay by your mate's side. I shall protect him with my life." Yusuke stared at the demon. This particular demon was almost as strong as him, on a bad day. The man had short black hair that was to his shoulders and orange eyes that seemed to glow. He could never guess what type of demon he was, but he was very loyal. He was about the same height as Yusuke, maybe an inch shorter. His name was Vez Yusuke nodded.

"I will too, sir!" The guard on his other side was a female. She had her hair short to her shoulders and it was also black. She had warm brown eyes and a warm smile across her face. Yusuke nodded to her. Her name was Rin. Hiei frowned.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Let's? We?" Fuji asked. "I hope you don't think you're going too!" Fuji exclaimed. Hiei looked at his father.

"Yes! I won't allow this plan to fail! I will save my mate and my kits!" Hiei growled. Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"It won't fail and I won't risk losing my son because of his recklessness caused by blind fury!" Fuji yelled. "You're not going, end of discussion!"

"I am going and you can't do a damn thing to stop me." Hiei stated confidently. Fuji looked miffed.

"Excuse me?" Fuji hissed dangerously low. Hiei glared at him.

"You-"

"Quiet! The both of you!" Aiolos commanded loudly. The two lords looked at him in shock. Raizen raised his eyebrow in amusement. "All this senseless yelling at each other is wasting the time that could have been spent traveling!" He narrowed his eyes. "Yelling and tearing at each other's throats will help you naught!"

"The dragon has a point," Raizen stated. "As much as I love to watch you two argue; we should dispatch the soldiers now."

"Fine! I'm still going…" Fuji glared at his son but stayed silent.

00

The group of soldiers had set off few hours ago. Night was approaching so they decided to set up camp before the sun's light was gone. Nerio was in a tent of his own with Rin and Vez. Rin was happily brushing through his hair while Vez held a mirror up for Nerio to see through. They looked over when they heard someone enter the tent. It was Demetri. "I'm sorry, sir." Rin said, stepping towards Demetri. "You are not allowed in here." Demetri ignored her and stepped all the way in.

"Ner, what's going on between you and Aio?" Demetri asked quietly. Rin opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Nerio stood. She stepped back to let Nerio walk past her. Nerio hugged Demetri and buried his face in his neck. Demetri wrapped his arms around Nerio's waist as he felt the older dragon start to tremble.

"He really hates me now…" Nerio whispered. "He's ashamed of me…."

"That's not true!" Demetri said, pulling Nerio away from his neck. He stared at the teary eyed dragon. "He loves you and you know it! You said so yourself when we first met that Yusuke character."

"Hey!" Rin yelled. "You shall address his lord ship wit-"

"Rin!" Vez snapped. He laid the mirror down and grabbed her arm. "Excuse us, m'lords." He said with a nod and dragged the demoness out who protested loudly.

Demetri held Nerio against him as the dragon began to cry again. He silently rubbed the older demon's back and laid his head on top the shorter's. He looked over when he felt, rather than heard, Aiolos enter. Aiolos stood there and listened to Nerio sob. He sighed lightly. There was a low sound that sounded like a cross between a sob, a whine, and a whistle. Nerio's head shot up and he silently stared at Aiolos's with wide eyes. The sound came again and Nerio pulled away from Demetri and tackled Aiolos's. Demetri grinned. Aiolos ran a hand through his brother's hair. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm not ashamed of you…I'm…just worried is all…" Nerio sniffled and looked up at Aiolos with a smile.

"All is forgiven, brother." Nerio said. Demetri chuckled. Aiolos looked at him with a smile that was reserved for his family only. The ground below them rumbled. Aiolos pulled away from Nerio and turned. The three brothers frowned. Aiolos turned.

"Nerio, get dressed." Aiolos mumbled. He walked to the tent flap and stopped when he noticed Demetri following. "Stay with Nerio." Demetri nodded and turned to Nerio who was strapping on light armor plates that Hiei had provided for him.

"ENEMY DEMONS STOPPED!" There was a loud roar outside that made both Demetri and Nerio jump. Rin and Vez entered the tent quickly.

"M'lord, are you well?" Rin yelled. Nerio frowned.

"What is the meaning of all the commotion?" Nerio asked. He strapped on his swords and stood by Demetri who crossed his arms.

"Dragons!" Vez exclaimed. Demetri and Nerio looked at each other with a frown.

* * *

_Review please_


	12. ch11: Flames of Passion

MissTuffcy: If you guys are looking for a lemon and wanna know how Yusuke and Nerio were mated, go to my profile and click on the story The Flames We Play With. A little change up from what I said last chapter. This may be the longest chapter in the story. It will be mostly the camp happenings but it will switch between Hiei and Kurama throughout the whole thing. Also... a little surprise at the end. Hehe.

Summary: Takes place 5 year after the events of Playing with Fire. Hiei and Kurama are happily mated with twin baby kits. They are oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. A War between Alaric and the less known kingdom Cirala has started. What dangers will this war bring to our family in Alaric? What tragedies will come from this war?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence, some chars are slightly ooc.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Flames

Flames of Passion

_Whether it be love or revenge_

And The End Result

0000000000000000000000

Hiei roughly exited his tent and glared. He looked at the guard that ran up to him. "My lord, Hiei! The camp is-"

"Yes, I can see we're under attack!" Hiei snapped. The guard flinched. "Who is it?"

"It may be Cirala!" The guard exclaimed. Hiei began to walk through the camp that was towards the back and not being attacked at the moment.

"Where are the dragon brothers?" Hiei asked.

"Well, the last time I saw any of them sir was when dinner was being served. His lord Nerio had retired to his tent and his lord Aiolos and his lord Demetri had disappeared from the camp. Maybe to spar, I assume. His lord Nerio's guards are with him. I believe I saw lord Ryuu circling the sky with lord Kuronue!" Hiei nodded as he briskly made his way to Nerio's tent. He opened the flap just as Nerio and Demetri were exiting. Nerio's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! Lord Hiei, what has happened?" Nerio's voice went from surprise to concern.

"I don't know as of yet, the only thing I know is that the front line of the camp is under attack."

"Shall we go assist?" Nerio asked. Hiei nodded and led the small group towards where the commotion was coming from. Hiei frowned as he got there. It was quiet and still. There were many demon bodies littering the ground but thankfully none of them were his men. They were all lesser demons. He looked to Kuronue as the bat demon walked over.

"Nothing but lessers." Kuronue said with a nod. "It's all been taken care of, m'lords, so you may rest. We have everything covered." Hiei frowned.

"Any idea where and why they attacked?" Hiei asked. Kuronue shook his head.

"It is actually quite…weird for lack of better word." Ryuu started. Everyone looked to him. "We had not seen them approaching. It is as if they had appeared from thin air."

"It wouldn't be a surprise," Nerio mumbled. Attention was drawn to him. "The last patch from the castle had just appeared from thin air."

"That is very strange, indeed…" Hiei mumbled. Silence passed through the area. "If this is the case, we all must keep on guard." The others nodded in agreement.

"My lord!" Everyone looked to the guard, who blushed slightly at not being used to having many lords' attention. "Shall I prepare two guards for each of the lords?" Hiei shook his head.

"Only ones who will need protection are Nerio and Ryuu." Kuronue stated. Ryuu looked down with a blush. Everyone gave them confused looks. Kuronue grinned and opened his mouth to speak but was promptly bashed in the back of his head by Ryuu's fist which sent him to the ground.

"DO NOT DARE UTTER A WORD, YOU DAMNED BAT!" Ryuu roared. The camp seemed to grow quiet as everyone's gaze settled on the lords. Kuronue slowly picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn…you pack a hard punch…" Kuronue mumbled. Aiolos, seemingly appearing from nowhere, stepped into Kuronue's view. Kuronue paled as the dragon glared down at him silently.

"Remember my words that shall keep your head attached to your body," Was his simple words and he was gone just as fast as he had appeared. Kuronue shuddered. Demetri snickered.

"We should all retire for the night." Nerio stated, nodding. Everyone agreed with him and they split to go to their respective tents.

* * *

Kurama was sitting quietly at the dinner table with Karasu and his other associates as well as the lord of the castle and her associates. His children sat next to him and Kurama sat next to Karasu. "Such a shame as this…" Mukuro mumbled, swishing her wine glass around. The others at the table agreed but Kurama had no idea to what. He stared down at the plate in front of him. He placed a hand to his stomach and stared blankly at the plate. Karasu hadn't killed his unborn kits, though he had threatened it. It would be all that crow demons fault for why he felt so empty, so depressed, and so lonely. He looked slightly to the left to his kits. Wistar stared at his plate while Blossom happily stuffed her face. Wistar looked up at his mother went he felt the soft gaze. He gave the redhead and small little grin. Kurama smiled at him. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand grab his chin and turn his face. He came face to face with Karasu's mask less face. The man grinned at him.

"Love, why do you not touch your food? It isn't healthy." Karasu purred. Kurama stared blankly at the demon.

_This man is not our mate! We shant let him touch us!_

Kurama looked startled at the sudden voice in his head. It sounded quite like his own voice, but with a slightly deeper tone with it. Karasu frowned at the sudden startled look Kurama took on.

"What is wrong with him?" Mukuro asked. Karasu frowned.

_Slap his hand away and demand that he keeps his distance from you or else! He isn't or mate and he never will be!_

Kurama let a low growl out. Karasu looked shocked as his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me!" He snarled. Karasu, as well as everyone else at the dinner table, looked very shocked. Wistar and Blossom stared at their mother. Karasu's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

"I said don't touch me!" Kurama yelled. There was a loud smack that resonated throughout the room. Kurama stared wide eyed at the wall as his face was jerked to the side from the force of Karasu's slap.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that? Learn your place, slut!" Kurama's eyes slowly watered.

_No! Do not give this bastard the satisfaction! Allow me control! Relax your mind and allow me to take over!_

The world went dark to Kurama.

* * *

Karasu grinned at his handy work, which is until Kurama's head slowly turned to him. His eyes seemed to be a darker color than their original honey gold. They were more of Jungle gold. He glared. When he spoke, his voice shocked everyone. It held two tones and sounded like the epitome of a demonic force.

"_You will not touch me! If I say no, you obey that or pay the price with your miserable life! I refuse to be subjected to such lowly scum as you!" _Kurama snarled darkly. He stood up and motioned for his kid. _"I shall be in the quarters you assigned me to until my mate comes to rip your head from your filthy shoulders! Come along children. If you need me," _The demon paused. "_Don't." _He walked away with his children following after him. Everyone was too shocked to do anything but watch the retreating back of the fox demon. They all exchanged looks.

"What happened to sweet and innocent?" Mukuro asked.

"And obedient," Aniki Toguru added. Karasu stayed silently baffled, still staring at where the fox used to sit.

* * *

It was taking them a lot longer than they thought to navigate through the fog. Hiei sighed as they came to another temporary stop. The deeper they went, the more difficult it became for Nerio to navigate them, though it mostly seemed the longer the days dragged on, the weaker the dragon prince became. It became more evident that something was wrong with the dragon couldn't navigate at all and he'd throw up for the most part of the day. Not only that, but he'd become more and more irritable and only allowed Vez near him. Aiolos walked into Nerio's tent to find Vez brushing his brother's hair. Vez looked up at him and sat the brush down. He bowed to the dragon and left the tent. Aiolos watched him leave before turning his gaze to Nerio. "What is up with you?" Aiolos growled. His brother had avoided him and when he was near, he stayed up under the closest demon near. Which was usually that Rin girl. He'd smelt that the demon was pregnant and was confused to why her mate or the child's sire would allow her out of their sight. He brushed the thought away and walked over to Nerio. He froze suddenly and took a whiff of the air. His brother sat tensely in front of the mirror. "You're with child…" Aiolos breathed silently. Nerio looked to his brother with a worried frown on his face.

"I-I…I wasn't thinking, brother…" Nerio mumbled. "I…didn't think I'd be impregnated at all!" Nerio cried. "I thought we could only bred inside of our kind…" Nerio turned back to the mirror. "I had already accepted that when I mated with Yusuke, I wouldn't be able to have children of my own…So…" Nerio trailed off. Aiolos sighed.

"Come here, brother." Aiolos mumbled. Nerio's gaze shot to him.

"You're not angry?"

"I am," Aiolos said. Nerio stood and walked to his brother. Aiolos wrapped his arms around the smaller dragon and Nerio melted into his embrace. He nuzzled against the taller's chest. "But, I cannot do anything to reverse. This does, however, but or mission in slight jeopardy." Nerio frowned.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble…Sometimes I actually believe I'm more trouble than I'm worth." His brother's grasp on him tightened.

"Never degrade yourself!" Aiolos snapped. "You are more worthy then any of these demons in this camp and even the lords here too!" The two grew silent. Aiolos was rocking his brother slightly and the younger dragon was slowly drifting off as he stood pressed against his brother. Aiolos turned slightly when he felt Hiei's approaching energy. The young lord walked into the tent with a frown.

"Is he alright?" Hiei asked. "Kuronue informed me that he had not only fainted but he was running a high fever. Is the mist making him fall ill?" Aiolos shook his head. He picked his brother up and carefully laid him on the comfortable looking cot. The dragon had fallen asleep.

"He is tired because he is with child." Aiolos said. Hiei's eyes widened. Aiolos turned to him.

"How…how far along is he?" Hiei asked. Aiolos looked over his brother.

"How long have we been travelling for?"

"A week," Hiei supplied.

"It has been a week then…"

"But…It shouldn't be affecting him this much, right?"

"Actually, this is milder then what it would be if he were pregnant with a dragon child." Aiolos said. He frowned. "It would seem Mazoku children are a lot calmer, though they draw more energy." Aiolos looked back to his brother. "I am actually glad that the child is not dragon. My brother is not yet strong enough to bare a dragon child."

"What is the difference, if I may ask?" Hiei said.

"Dragon children are very strong, even before they are born." Aiolos looked to Hiei. "They draw completely from their mothers, this is why their mate has to be near them at all times; Or at least someone to give them constant energy to sustain their own life.

"Since this is the case, as they grow stronger – and since the barer is almost always weaker than the sire – they cause great pain inside of the womb. The child ends up being much stronger then the barer and more like its sire which is what causes the barer great pain." Aiolos closed his eyes in deep thought. Hiei nodded. The stood there in silence. "I will try to help him keep up strength so we may hurry to your mate's aid." Aiolos finally opened his eyes and stared into Hiei's eyes. Hiei's eyes widened slightly before he smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you," Aiolos smiled back at him slightly, a rare thing to witness.

"It has not been that long, but I now consider you family. Although I yet to meet your mate and children, they feel like family as well. I shall protect my family with all my might." Hiei and Aiolos's smile widened. Hiei nodded.

"As Yusuke would put it, 'let's kick some ass'?" Hiei grinned. Aiolos smirked.

"Just like my brother…Yes, Let's 'kick some ass'." They both chuckled and walked out of the tent to round up the people to get ready to move on.

* * *

Kurama was silently staring out the window. He didn't understand where the voice had come from, but it had calmed him greatly. His children lay in his arms and against his chest asleep. He jumped when the door to the room was roughly slammed open. His children had been jolted awake as well. He turned to look at the fuming crow demon in the doorway. The demon stalked to over to him and he held his children tightly to him and cowered under the crow demon's heated glare. "You've humiliated me in front of the lord and her friends." Karasu seethed. He grabbed Blossom and Wistar by the arm and yanked them from him.

"No!" Kurama cried.

"Mommy!" Blossom and Wistar cried, reaching for him. Karasu flung the two kits on the bed. He stalked back to the door and closed it and locked it. He walked back over to Kurama and yanked him up by the hair. Kurama cried out in pain as he was roughly thrown onto the bed with his kits. The kits cuddled up to Kurama and sobbed into his neck. Kurama silently soothed his children as the crow stared at them in thought.

"Feh…" The crow suddenly grunted. He grabbed Wistar and Blossom again. Kurama whimpered.

"Please...leave them be…" Kurama whispered. Karasu glared at him and yanked the two kits off the bed. He threw them onto the couch near the bed. Karasu climbed onto the bed and leered over Kurama. "Noo! Please don't!" Kurama cried as the crow demon ripped the kimono from his body. Wistar's and Blossom's eyes widened as they watched this…monster hurt their mother. Karasu smirked down at Kurama and nipped at his neck.

"Not likely." He spoke.

"Then…please not in front of my kits…" Kurama whimpered weakly. Karasu stared in thought. He looked at the wide eyed children before looking back down at Kurama's pleading face. He grinned darkly.

"No…" He growled lowly before removing his pants and lining himself at Kurama's small entrance. Kurama's eyes widened. He screamed in pain when Karasu shoved himself into him dry and unprepared.

"Mommy!" Blossom screamed. Karasu laughed darkly as he pulled himself out and quickly shoved himself back in roughly and Kurama let out another scream. The dark demon continued to shove himself in and out of the red haired demon below him, ignoring the two sobbing kits on the couch beside him. He roughly bit into Kurama's neck until he bled and pulled away with a dark smirk. He sped up his pace as he felt himself close to climaxing. He groaned after a few thrusts and released deep inside of the trembling and sobbing Kitsune below him. He pulled out and stared down at the traumatized fox. He grinned darkly. He slid down the fox's body and stopped at his stomach. The fox tensed as the crow licked him slowly. Kurama let out another blood curdling scream as the crow sunk his teeth into his stomach and release some kind of liquid inside of him. It felt like his insides were on fire.

"Mommy!" Wistar cried. Karasu pulled away and watched the fox curl into himself and wrap his arms around his stomach as he jerked and spasmed. He grinned darkly. He looked to the two crying children on the couch.

"Say bye-bye to your little brothers and sisters…" Karasu laughed darkly. He walked out of the room and left the fox demon and his kits. The two kits jumped on the bed and held on to their mother as the fox continued to jerk. He coughed up blood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"M-Mommy?" Blossom asked quietly. She placed a hand on Kurama's cheek. She looked at Wistar. "M-Mommy isn't breathing, brother! Why is mommy not breathing? Why did uncle Karasu do this to mommy? Why did he hurt mommy?" Blossom cried. Wistar shook Kurama's shoulder.

"M-Mommy…?" Wistar whispered. "W-Wake up now…Blossom is scared…Please wake up mommy…" The two kits continued to shake their unresponsive mother and whisper for him to wake.

* * *

Hiei and the troops were still walking through the fog. Aiolos was carrying Nerio on his back and was slowly feeding him his energy as the ice dragon split the fog for them to walk through. Not only did the troops have to protect Nerio, but they also had to protect Ryuu. It would seem that Ryuu was in the same predicament as Nerio. "This does not look good…" Hiei and Demetri mumbled at the same time. Aiolos looked between the two with a frown. He followed their gaze to see 2 figures walking through the fog. His eyes widened tremendously when he noticed who the two were.

"Why, hello there, little brother." When they came into view, it was easier to see them. The one who spoke had black hair that was cut short in the same fashion as Ryuu's and deep red eyes that sparkled with mischief. His armor was similar to that of Aiolos's but it was black with white trimming. The one next to him had white hair that was down to his shoulders. His eyes were also red. His armor was the same as the black haired one but he had white armor with black trimming.

"Kurai…" Aiolos breathed. He looked at the one standing slightly behind Kurai. "Hikari…"

"It is good to see that you've remembered us…" Kurai said with a dark grin. "I here you're still plotting Draco's downfall." Kurai chuckled darkly.

"Pity you're still alive…" Aiolos grumbled. Kurai glared at him.

"Still as disrespectful as ever."

"Still as insecure as ever."

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurai roared, an angry aura radiating from him.

"Tch…You heard me!"

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a mate!"

"I'm not as desperate as to force my younger brother to mate with me as you are!" Aiolos growled angrily. He noticed Hikari tense and looks down slightly. Kurai looked back at Hikari for a moment before looking back at Aiolos.

"I didn't force him and you know it!"

"Yes…I believe you…"

"HEY!" Demetri yelled. "What the hell is going on here, who are they Aio?"

"They are your older brothers..." Aiolos said. Every one of troops gasped in surprise.

"Older brother?" Ryuu asked as he descended from the sky, Kuronue and Jin following his example. "I thought father only had 4 children." Kurai glared at Ryuu.

"What? 4? No there are 6 of us!" Kurai turned his angry gaze to Aiolos. "No one has told them about us?"

"Why should they know about traitors?" Aiolos scoffed. "Far as I know, you are no longer royal blood. You're at fault of why Hikari isn't. You made sure to drag someone down with you, Kurai."

"May we save this bickering for another time!" Nerio growled loudly from his place on Aiolos's back. He squirmed his way of Aiolos and fell back in Vez. He turned and climbed on Vez's back and pointed. "ONWARDS! I want to leave this horrid forest!"

"Easy there, princess!" Kurai said with a grin. Nerio's eyes flashed dangerously. Kurai's legs were suddenly incased with thick ice. Kurai's eyes widened as he tried to move and break the ice. It would not budge.

"Shut your dirty pie hole, you dirty traitor! You are filth to me! As you will be to the whole dragon clan! It is your fault why father was assassinated!" Nerio snarled dangerously low. Hiei's eyes widened slightly. This was the first time he'd witnessed the normally sweet, calm and collect dragon to be angry at anything. Vez began to walk as Nerio pulled his hair. Hiei and the others followed him. Demetri stayed near Aiolos for a while before he walked after them. Aiolos stayed behind and stared at Hikari and Kurai. Hikari was still silent.

"Hikari, you are with child?" Aiolos asked quietly. Hikari looked up at him startled. He nodded slowly. "Why do you stay with this bastard?" Kurai growled.

"Excuse me!"

"My child…" Hikari whispered silently. Aiolos looked briefly between the two brothers/mates. He shook his head.

"Why are you two out here anyway?"

"We just came from Cirala." Hikari explained. He walked to Kurai and kneeled down. He placed his hand on the ice and they shattered in a burst of white light. He stood up and looked at Aiolos. Kurai muttered something angrily.

"Why were you there?"

"Helping some idiot gain power or whatever. They promised me some of the land." Kurai mumbled, crossing his arms. Aiolos narrowed his eyes.

"Against Alaric?" Kurai nodded. "It would be wise for you stop or you shall die," Aiolos snarled. Hikari tilted his head.

"The group you travel with is from Alaric, yes?" Hikari asked. Aiolos nodded. "So the one with black hair was Lord Hiei?" Aiolos nodded again. Hikari hummed. "They are keeping his mate in the southeast wing. It is the third door at the end of the corridor."

"Why are you helping them?" Kurai shouted. "Shut the fuck up now!" Hikari looked at him and silently looked to the ground and stayed silent. Aiolos glowered at Kurai. Kurai turned to him and glared. "Be prepared to die Aio."

"You go that way and your risk your life and your mate and your child's life." Aiolos narrowed his eyes. Kurai stared at him for a while. "You are no match for Tourin's troops." Kurai stared at the ground and then looked to Hikari who was silently.

"Fine…" Kurai mumbled. He turned and walked away. Hikari looked after him then to Aiolos.

"The fox is in bad condition. You should really rush over there as fast as possible." Hikari bowed. "I am happy to have seen you again little brother." He stood and turned towards the way Kurai had gone. He ran after him. Aiolos turned the way the troops went. He cursed. He'd let them get far ahead of him. He might not find them for a while.

* * *

"Where did Aiolos go?" Hiei asked, looking around. Nerio frowned and looked around.

"He's coming," Vez said. Nerio nodded silently.

* * *

Kurama's eyes slowly opened. He slowly sat up and watched as his kits stirred slightly but then fell still. Their faces were tear stained. Kurama sighed sadly and placed his hand on his stomach. He froze. He pressed his hand a little harder then shifted it down, and then up. He looked down at his stomach as his body began to tremble. He could not feel his kits anymore. He let out a silent sob and buried his face in his hands. _'Hiei!'_

* * *

Hiei stopped walking, his eyes wide. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "My lord?"

"I heard him again," Hiei whispered. Nerio pointed ahead.

"Is that the Cirala castle there up ahead?" Everyone squinted their eyes in the mist. Jin landed next to the dragon and nodded.

"We cannot let Lord Nerio and Lord Ryuu continue…." Rin said, turning to Hiei. Ryuu and Kuronue slowly landed. Ryuu frowned.

"I'm coming," Ryuu said firmly. Kuronue glared at him.

"No you're not," He hissed firmly. "You're staying at a base camp with Vez and Rin and a couple of troops." Hiei nodded his head agreement.

"That would best," Hiei said. Ryuu glared at him before sighing and crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Hiei turned and flitted away. Demetri, Aiolos, and Kuronue followed after him closely. Some of the troops that were assigned with them dragged along. Nerio slowly climbed off of Vez and stared up at the Mazoku demon.

"Can you please make me something…I'm really hungry…" Nerio mumbled, holding a hand to his stomach. Vez smiled down at him and nodded.

* * *

"Your mate is in the southeast wing." Aiolos said when they had stopped some ways from the large gate of Cirala. The kingdom was a dark looking one. It was silver and gray bricked building that looked too dull and ominous to be a Mazoku castle. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why are there no guards stationed here?"

"Either they are arrogant or they are short on men." Kuronue mumbled. Hiei stared at the building, his eyes scanning for a possible entrance.

"You said southeast wing, correct?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Aiolos nodded. Hiei pointed at a window.

"There. From inside, I will follow my mate's scent and energy." Hiei said. They all agreed. They made their way in the gate and towards the window.

* * *

"It seems our guests are early." Alice stated quietly. Mukuro looked up and stared at Alice. A slow smirk curved her face.

"Tell Karasu to fetch the fox and the kits…We shall….play a little before we destroy the little pesky lord." Alice bowed.

"Yes, your grace." She stood straight and smirked at the Mazoku lord.

* * *

The door slammed open and Kurama pulled his hands from his eyes. Karasu's eyes glinted at the raw fear on the kitsune's face. The two kits stirred when they felt the crow's energy. They sat up and stared in fear at the tall dark figure. "Get over here, slut." Karasu growled. Kurama stayed where he was. Karasu flicked his finger and small explosion erupted in front of the family, making them fly from the bed. The two kits cried when their head slammed against the wall. They slid down it unconscious. Kurama's head and back slammed into the dresser and he dropped to the ground and shuddered in pain. He looked to his kits and his eyes widened.

"No!" He cried, crawling over to his kits. "B-Blossom…W-Wistar…" He cried out when a large boot crashed onto his hand, crushing a few of his bones. Karasu stared down at him with a sadistic smirk.

"I guess I can have a little fun before doing as Mukuro has ordered." Karasu bent over and grabbed the fox by his broken hand, earning him a cry in pain. Karasu snickered darkly and threw the fox back on the bed. The crow demon lowered his pants and crawled onto the bed with the fox. He aligned himself with the fox's small red entrance and pushed in roughly. The fox demon wailed in pain. After a few hours of the rough treatment, Karasu pulled away from him. He picked up the fox and slung him roughly over his shoulder and grabbed the two unresponsive kits.

* * *

_'Hiei! Please help me!'_

Hiei stopped as they climbed through the window. He shuddered as he felt the wave of pain from his mate at the desperate cry. _'I'm coming for you love,'_

'_Hi-Hiei?'_

'_Yes, baby. I'm here. I'm coming for you, don't worry.'_

'_Hiei…'_

Hiei gritted his teeth at the pain and sorrow he felt from his mate. His eyes flashed dangerously and he let out a growl. "After I get my mate, I'm burning this fucking castle to the ground." He hissed. His arm with the bandages began to smoke. Aiolos and Demetri took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back from the raging fire demon. Kuronue placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Let's get going now," Kuronue said. Hiei nodded.

* * *

Karasu tossed the Kitsune into the room and tossed his kits in with him. Kurama lay there on the ground staring up at the ceiling. His body hurt. His stomach and head hurt the most. He looked at his bloody kits and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Aww, don't cry little foxling." He turned to look at the crow demon a few ways from him. _'Hiei! Please help me!'_

'_I'm coming for you love,' _Kurama's eyes widened slightly. That was indeed Hiei's voice. He let his eyes dart around the room briefly. He didn't see the fire demon.

'_Hi-Hiei?'_

'_Yes, baby. I'm here. I'm coming for you, don't worry.'_

'_Hiei…' _Kurama felt a wave of relief wash over him. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"It looks like they moved him…" Kuronue said. Hiei growled in agreement.

"They know we're here," Hiei seethed. He quickened his pace following his mate's weak energy.

"Wait!" Hiei looked at Kuronue.

"If they do, it is most likely a trap, Hiei."

"We have no other choice but to follow his energy. What else are we going to do?" Kuronue sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Hiei turned and continued walking after his mate's energy.

* * *

They followed the energy until they came to large double doors. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he heard his mate's voice and then a loud wail of pain. Hiei kicked the doors and the doors swung open with a loud bang. The people inside turned their heads to look at them. The one on the throne smirked. Hiei's attention, however, was on the demon that was…defiling his mate. "YOU!" Hiei roared as the man finished with a grunt and tossed the shivering fox to the ground. The dark demon looked over and grinned lazily. Hiei made to charge at him but Kuronue grabbed him by the shoulder.

"It won't be wise to rush into battle blinded by rage." Kuronue mumbled. "Especially because this demon uses invisible bombs!"

Hiei and the other troops walked into the room. They all dropped into defense positions as Hiei and Kuronue walked to Mukuro. She was lazily sitting in her throne. "What is this?" Hiei yelled. "The deal hasn't even come close to terms and you've already broken your side by letting this filthy demon defile my mate!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mukuro tutted. "Never did I write that we wouldn't touch your mate _before _the late fees would be collected. I never did say that we were going to treat your mate well." She grinned darkly and then chuckled. "So, the only one breaking anything is you." Hiei eyes narrowed and his arm smoked. Kuronue slapped a hand on Hiei's shoulder in warning. If their lord were to let lose the power on his arm, they risk everyone's life. One of the female troops slowly made her way to Kurama. No one took notice of her. She kneeled down to Kurama and the fox looked up and whimpered. She pressed her finger to her lips. She slowly picked the fox demon up and looked around. She spotted the kits not too far away and she kneeled down so Kurama could pick them up. She looked over at the arguing lords before making her way towards the exit.

"And where do you think you're going, pretty." Aniki Toguru cackled loudly. That earned everyone's attention. The pale demon had appeared in front of her.

"It would seem there are a lot with your ability in the Alaric kingdom, Alice." Mukuro chuckled. Alice grinned.

"Unfortunately for them, I was the best." She chortled. Hiei glared so heatedly at her, she actually stopped laughing and took a step back.

"RELEASE MY MATE OR ELSE!" Hiei snarled darkly. "I refuse to negotiate on your terms. Your choices are to let my mate go and I'll let you live or you make me take him back by force and you and your whole kingdom dies with you!"

"Like you have the power," Mukuro said. Mukuro's eyes widened. Hiei's sword was pierced into the head of her throne. She had moved her head in time enough to not get slaughtered. No one had even seen him move from his spot. "Mukuro let out a burst of energy and sent Hiei flying. She stood from her throne. "Fine! If you want a fight, I'll give you one! Guards!" A floodgate of guards rushed into the room. Hiei's troops were totally outnumbered and surrounded. Mukuro chuckled. "ATTACK!" But before they could attack, they all dropped dead. Mukuro blinked and her eyes widened. She put her hand to her cheek when she felt a slight sting. She pulled away and looked at the blood on her hand. "You have wind demons, huh?" She chuckled. She looked over the small troops and picked out the wind demon. "Redhead and then the wind dragon with the blond hair." The two named narrowed their eyes. Another flood gate of guards entered the room. They all engaged in combat, not one Alaric troop falling. Mukuro turned to Hiei and ducked in time enough to not get her head chopped off. Hiei growled and slammed his body into Mukuro's.

* * *

The female holding Kurama backed away slowly. The cackling demon snatched her helm off and his eyes widened slightly. The female held features strikingly similar to Kurama. Her eyes, however, were narrow and not large like his and her eyes were not gold but were orange. She also had stripes of red on her cheeks. She glared at the demon in front of her. "So, you're this fox's mother, aren't you?" Kurama's eyes opened slowly and stared up at the female. "Or are you his sister."

"Fuck off and mind yours!" The female hissed dangerously low, her eyes flashing angrily. "Dirty Halflings like you make me SICK!" She roared. "Those humans who use other worldly powers to make themselves demons. PATHETIC!" She snarled. She gasped when the man's limbs wrapped around her neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously. A vine shot out from the fox's long white hair. It struck Aniki in the chest where his heart was. The demon slowly dropped to the ground. Demons appeared around the female and she looked around at them, her grip on Kurama tightening. Kuronue dropped in front of her and swing his scythe around, killing all the demons. He looked at the female who had put her helm back on.

"You okay, miss?" Kuronue asked. He could already tell the female was not a born fighter. The vine was only an instinct self-defense of most forest foxes. She nodded and tightened her grip on Kurama. Kuronue looked out on the battle field. He watched as Alaric's troops slayed the Cirala troops with minimal effort. He looked at Hiei battling Mukuro with such a heated rage, he was sure if it could it would kill the Mazoku lord alone. He nodded to himself silently. When the last Cirala troop fell, Hiei slid back from Mukuro.

"All of you go!" Hiei hissed. The troops hesitated. They didn't want to live their lord alone here. "Go now!" They hurried out of the room. Kuronue helped the female out. Hiei turned back to Mukuro, his arm smoking. He growled dangerously low. "You shall die for what you've done!" The bandages on his arm dropped to reveal a dragon tattoo that pulsed. Mukuro's eyes widened.

"**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME.**" A wave a dark flame rushed forward at Mukuro in the shape of a dragon and her eyes widened. She let out a scream.

* * *

Kuronue's eyes shot wide when he felt the immense power radiating the hall. He looked around and it seemed that the building was melting. "We must get out of here NOW!" Kuronue shouted. Everyone looked at him. "He's released the dragon," Kuronue hissed, looking out a window. Jin placed a hand on the wall and blew a hole into it. Everyone jumped down out of it and landed on the ground. They rushed out and over the gate. Kuronue helped the vixen with Kurama. Aiolos and Demetri turned when they felt a large energy surge. They widened their eyes.

"Aio…is that father?" Demetri asked, looking up at the shocked dragon.

* * *

The mist had cleared, much to the troops confusion. Nerio looked up and his eyes widened. Ryuu sat next to him sharing a similar expression. "Is that…father?" Ryuu whispered.

"Father…is alive?" Nerio asked in a breathless whisper.

* * *

Kurama's eyes opened just as the castle crumbled. He looked around at the many troops. "Did Hiei get out okay?" Demetri asked. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Wh-what…?" He asked weakly. Everyone looked at him. Kuronue walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurama flinched.

"Don't worry, lord Kurama. Hiei will be fine.

* * *

Kuronue had returned to the rumble of castle and picked Hiei up. The demon was alive but he was injured badly. The small band of troops travelled back to the camp to rest up for a while. After a day of resting, they walked back to Alaric. Upon reaching Alaric, they were celebrated with a large feast. Hiei was sitting in his room with Kurama in his lap. His kits were badly injured and still resting but they were bandaged up. Kurama was crying about the loss of their unborn kits. Hiei slowly rubbed comforting circles on his back. He looked up when he heard the door slowly opened. It was the female fox that Kuronue had said carried his mate out. Now that he sees her, he sees so much of Kurama in her. She seemed to be the same height as Kurama and had long white hair that looked to be tinted purple. She was wearing a purple kimono with his father design on it. She smiled.

"What's your name?" Hiei asked.

"Kaldra." She said. She walked inside and hovered over the kits. Hiei stared at her warily. He saw that this fox had 6 tails. He wondered what the extra tails meant to fox demons. She smiled at reached down and picked Blossom up. Hiei tensed but watched as the vixen rock the young fox back and forth, rubbing her head. Blossom stirred and looked at her.

"Mommy?" Blossom frowned. She turned and looked at Kurama and Hiei. She looked back at Kaldra. "Hey, you look like mommy! Are you my mommy's mommy?" She asked. Kaldra smiled and nodded. Hiei's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you get into my ranks? You don't even look like a fighter." Kaldra looked at him. She was silent. She looked around and frowned. She laid Blossom back down against the pillows. She walked over to Hiei's desk and picked up a piece of paper and feather pen. She scrawled something down and handed it to Hiei. Hiei read it over.

'_I snuck over here the second time that slave trader came. I knew I couldn't see my son anytime soon because everyone thought me a servant. I've been trying to get my son for such a long time.'_

Hiei furrowed his brow. He looked at her. "You're mute?" The vixen nodded. "How did you become separated from him?" She took the paper and wrote on it.

'_Silver fox males are rare. Slave traders came to my village and tarnished it. My mate risked his life to protect me and our kit. I could not protect my kit because I was not a fighter; I was a stay home breeder. They took him from me. From my arms.' _Hiei looked up and noticed the vixen was in tears. How cruel. They actually snatched her child from her arms after they killed her mate. And she actually went out to search for him.

"You are welcome to stay here, Kaldra." Hiei smiled and the vixen smiled through her tears. "You need not worry about anything. I will take care of both of you and protect you both." Kaldra sniffled and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Hiei and hugged him in thanks. "You're welcome." Kurama looked up at Kaldra.

"My mother…?" Kurama asked quietly. He smiled at her. Kaldra rubbed her nose against her son's then nuzzled his neck. Kurama leaned against her head and closed his eyes. Hiei smiled at the sweet sight.

"Now we have a grandma?" Blossom asked from her place on the bed. Wistar stirred and stared at the two foxes. He frowned.

"I see two of mommy…" He grumbled. They all shared a laugh at the confused fox's expression.

* * *

_End. Review please. There will be another sequel!_


End file.
